The Maiden and the Dragon
by pyroleigh
Summary: A dragon terrorizes the town, and in a panic they decide to sacrifice their virgin priestess to appease him. What Zelda expects to be a quick and painful death turns into something she never expected.
1. Chapter 1

"Zelda," the soothing voice of the ancient high priestess pulled the brunette from her silent prayers, "we have our rounds to make." Zelda nodded slowly and stood carefully from her kneeling position before the altar to the three goddesses. Zelda pulled the hood of her cloak up over her head, obscuring her face from view. She followed the oldest priestess from the temple, the sun beating down on her cloaked shoulders unforgivingly. Dutifully, Zelda moved to the hobbling old woman' side, taking her bony arm gently and helping her down the steps. "It has been a long time since you first came to be under my care, it has been a pleasure watching you grow... The goddesses have truly blessed you Zelda," her voice was steady despite its age, a fact that would surprise you if you glanced upon her weathered form. Zelda walked with her, slowing her stride as they neared the marketplace.

"...countless dead," a merchant was mid story, making Zelda slow her pace even more.

"Do they know what did it?" a farmer asked over his shoulder as he placed some cabbage in the bin on his stall.

"A dragon," the foreigner said and Zelda froze in her steps.

"Dragon?" a new voice made her heart speed up, not out of joy either. She tried to keep walking, but as Link's blonde hair bobbed into view, his wife Ilia on his arm, she felt frozen to the spot. Of all the men in the town, Link was by far the most attractive, a true warrior that had proven himself against the monsters in the nearby forest. He was also the most promiscuous, even after his marriage to the daughter of the mayor. On more than one occasion he had tried to seduce Zelda, even after her insistence that her vow of purity to the goddesses was to never be broken. "There hasn't been a dragon in this area in generations."

"I saw the smoking remains of the cottages sir," the merchant sounded a bit offended that his word wasn't trusted, "massive claw marks in the ground, the mutilated bodies of cattle in fields... They say the dragon has been expanding it's territory, that it is on the move-"

"We shall pray to the goddesses for protection," the high priestess said and to Zelda's surprise Link snorted.

"It can't be a dragon, there are none left," he said firmly.

"Time will tell sir," the merchant said, eyes darting to the sky worriedly. "It attacks after dark."

XxX

"DRAGON!" the terrified screams ripped Zelda from her sleep. She sat up quickly, grabbing her cloak and clasping it around her shoulders tightly. She slid her feet into her modest straw sandals, hoping beyond hope that it was somehow a false alarm. She flung open the door that lead to the sleeping quarters of the priestesses, gasping at the fire lighting up the night sky. A roar ripped through the air overhead, and she instinctively crouched, putting her hands over her head. The roar was deafening and shook her to her core. Zelda realized in that instant what true terror felt like.

"Zelda," the normally calm voice of the high priestess was frazzled as she pulled Zelda to her feet, "we must open the temple doors for the people!" Zelda stared at the aged woman, not understanding for a moment. "Open the temple doors child!" That got her moving, and Zelda took off, feet slipping in her sandals. The priestess quarters were on the other side of the temple, a small wrought iron fence and gate separating them from the rest of the town. She made it to the fence and skidded to a stop, fingers fumbling with the latch on the gate. Her chest heaved as she gasped down air, and she found herself looking up, eyes finding a dark shape in the clouds above. It was just a dark smudge from this distance, but Zelda had never seen anything so terrifying. Another roar ripped through the sky, flames bursting from the dragon as it turned around, now angling towards her.

"For Farore's sake!" Zelda quickly kicked her terror frozen brain back into motion, eyes focusing on the task at hand and not the impending doom flying ever closer. Finally the latch creaked open and she flung the gate aside, the metal groaning in protest. She made it to the temple steps, feet faltering on the slick cobblestones. She pitched forward, hands scraping on the stones as she tried to catch herself. She winced and glanced up, seeing the dragon's closing distance. "Din protect me," she prayed as she tried to scramble to her feet, feeling for the first time in her life that a prayer might be futile. The strap on her sandal broke, unnoticed by Zelda as she scampered up the steps, already seeing the townspeople running towards her. She reached the heavy wooden doors of the temple and strained to pull them open, the dragon closing in. Her knuckles white on the heavy iron pull handle, she looked up as the dragon flew by overhead. A new wave of terror seized her. It was massive. The glow of the flames lit up it's underbelly, and if it wasn't the most horrific moment in her life, she would have marveled at the sight. Finally the hinges groaned and the door gave in, opening as the first of the townsfolk made it to the steps.

"Hurry!" she motioned to them, eyes following the dragon as it spun around again. Briefly she wondered if huddling everyone together into the temple was such a good idea, but dismissed the thoughts as the people ran in. The goddesses would protect them. Another blood chilling roar sounded and she stared in stunned horror as flames leapt from it once more, scorching a group of men running towards the steps. They screamed in pain and terror, the smell of burning flesh churning Zelda's stomach. Her meager dinner spilled itself onto the steps before her as the people moved passed her. Shaking violently, Zelda looked up as the dragon set fire to the inn, the screams resounding from the now burning building confirming her fear that people were still inside.

"Zelda," Link was at her side, startling her as he shoved her inside the temple, "get your ass inside dammit!" He looked out at the dragon and scowled as he grabbed the door and began to close it. Zelda was very conscious of Ilia glaring daggers at her, and Zelda pulled her hood up to hide the blush that had crawled up her cheeks. There was nothing there for the pretty blonde to be worried about, but she apparently didn't think so. Not only that, but was now the time for petty jealousy? "Where's Bo?" Link asked Ilia and she whirled, looking for the mound of large muscle and fat that was the mayor.

"Father?!" she called out, panic in her voice.

"I'm here," his voice boomed and Zelda moved away from the reunion to try to find the high priestess. As she moved through the herded people, she murmured soothing words, knowing that they mostly fell on deaf ears. Outside there were more screams, followed by another roar from the dragon, which Zelda tensed at but kept moving. She felt panic rising as she came to the end of the group. The high priestess wasn't there.

"What do we do Mayor?" one person shouted out, the others adding their own voices to the din.

"The dragon is real!"

"Send Link to slay it!" a few people roared in approval over that, and Zelda saw him pale at the notion.

"Dragons like gold! Let's give it gold!" someone else shouted and the people mumbled their agreement.

"They like sacrifices!"

"This thing," Zelda shouted out over them all, her voice holding power that surprised even her, "is an abomination to our sacred goddesses! We must kill it, not offer it our possessions!" the people nodded in approval, Link glaring daggers at her. If they sent anyone after the dragon, it would be him. "It should be slain in their holy name!" The people cheered once more and she stared Link down.

"QUIET!" Mayor Bo roared and the entire gathering immediately fell silent. "Listen," he said softly, and they did. There was nothing. No screams, no roars. All had gotten quiet. "Someone check." It was an order, and Link moved to the door, cracking it slightly. In the tiny sliver he opened the door, smoke seeped in along with the stench of death. He eased the door open slowly, more smoke sending tendrils in as he searched the night sky.

"It's gone," he said confidently after a moment of looking.

"For now," Zelda muttered, mind already on finding the high priestess.

XxX

The carnage and devastation caused by the dragon in just that short amount of time was alarming. As Zelda crept slowly around the temple with her eyes on the sky as if it would just appear in front of her, she decided that this unholy abomination needed to be destroyed for the sake of preserving her goddess's holy land. Houses were burning, blackened smoke pouring from the ones that still housed occupants. Deep gashes were cut into the earth from claws that had to be as long as her legs. She came to the wrought iron gate leading back to the area for the priestesses and froze in horror. The little building that housed their rooms had been destroyed. Rubble and burning beams lay strewn about like a child had thrown a temper tantrum with a toy, and Zelda had to swallow back bile at the sight of her fellow priestesses burned upon the ground. Her eyes fell on the high priestess and a shrill cry of anguish escaped her throat as she fell to her knees.

"Goddess damn you!" she shouted at the heavens, almost hoping the dragon heard her.

XxX

"My good people!" Mayor Bo's voice boomed out from the altar of the temple, one of the few places left untouched in the attack. "We have a very serious problem. This dragon has ravaged the surrounding areas, we need to do something about this!"

"Send Link!" someone called out, and the people cheered in approval.

"Link will slay it!"

"Link's our hero!" Zelda stood stoic and silent, her grief robbing her of her voice. The high priestess, who had long ago given up her own identity to better serve the goddesses, had been the closest thing to a mother she had ever known. She watched them yell and argue, some saying gold was the way to go, others saying that a fat calf might do the trick. Zelda's eyes landed on Link, who was glaring daggers at her once more, and her heart fell.

"The one thing," Link's voice quieted the agitated crowd almost as fast as Bo's, "dragons savor more than gold and jewels... Are virgins." His eyes locked with hers, a devilish smirk on his lips. She paled underneath her hood, wanting to back away and hide from those eyes.

"You're suggesting we sacrifice a virgin?" a woman asked incredulously. "Slay one of our daughters?"

"No," Link pointed to the hooded Zelda who felt her heart stop, "just her."

XxX

"Please don't do this!" she begged as Ilia and another woman, a red head named Malon, tore her modest priestess garments from her body. Ilia shoved a white gown towards Zelda, a gown she recognized immediately as Ilia's wedding gown. She had been married in spring, allowing her to have a gown with thin straps and a low neckline. The high priestess had remarked to Zelda later that wearing such a gown on a day so holy was inexcusable, and Zelda had wholeheartedly agreed. "Ilia please-"

"Link looks at you with want," ilia growled at her, eyes filled with anger, "I would do anything to assure that I don't lose him."

"Ilia I would never do that to you," she said honestly and Malon snorted. Zelda looked to her, trying to fight the gown going over her head. Malon yanked it down over her ears, and ilia smoothed the skirt.

"Virgin white," she said with a smile filled with wickedness, "perfect for you." Malon ripped a brush through Zelda's tangles, somehow taming the mess of hair into a braid that fell to the middle of her back.

"Perfect," Malon said and Zelda felt her last shreds of hope fade away as Ilia pulled out a dagger. "Ilia-"

"One last touch," she said and drug the dagger from the hem of the skirt up to Zelda's thigh on the left side. "Now she's ready."

XxX

"Link please," she begged, trying one last time as he shoved her over to the scorched wooden beam salvaged from the inn that had been erected just for her on the outskirts of the town. He grabbed a thick rope and lashed it tightly around her waist, ignoring her pleas. He tugged the rope until it was tight, the rough twine poking at her through the thin gown. When the knot was secured, he finally turned his eyes to her.

"It's a shame all this is wasted on a vile creature," he said softly, a rough hand touching the exposed skin on her thigh. She jumped and he smirked. "You shouldn't have turned me down Zelda..."

"I have a vow of purity-"

"And it's landed you on a dragon's platter. That thing will land and devour you, then what good will all that sacrificing have done you?" He hitched up an eyebrow and she wanted to slap him.

"A place of honor you will never know," she sneered and he backhanded her. She gasped past the pain, blinking tears from her eyes. With that he hopped back on his horse and rode off, leaving Zelda to her fate.

XxX

An hour of discomfort passed as the sun began to stroll down into night. Her nerves were building to a point, and she was beginning to feel like if the dragon didn't show soon she would die of anticipation. She heard a roar, an earth rumbling, heart stopping roar and she looked up, eyes locking on the dark shape angling towards her. She had a brief thought, one brought on by absolute terror. Would a creature such as this even know what she was supposed to be? How in Din's name did it know she was even a virgin?

A scream built up in her throat, one she bit her lips hard enough to draw blood to hold back. Eventually it won, and ripped from her throat in a horrific way as the setting sun was blocked from view. She was bathed in blue light, which confused her but she didn't have long to ponder that, because a moment later, with an alarmingly soft landing, the dragon was before her.

 **XXX**

 **I wanted to do something completely off the wall! Let me know what you think so far! I'm excited about this one because it's so different! Much love, Leigh**


	2. Chapter 2

Massive. That was Zelda's first impression of the beast. The dragon stood before her on four legs, dark blue scales shining in the dimming light and all she could focus on was the size. It was huge, standing taller than any horse she had ever seen. The snout was long, blue scales stained a deep purple with what she could only assume was blood. Small spikes ran down it's neck and tail, it's back free of any. It lowered it's eyes to her, a dark blue that matched the scales, the slitted pupil dilating as it focused on her. A low growl rumbled from it and Zelda whimpered as the snout came closer to her, brushing against her abdomen. It exhaled, warm air washing over her and blowing the skirt up higher around her thigh. A rough tongue flicked from it's mouth, the forked end tracing up the exposed skin on her thigh. Zelda screamed again, and it withdrew, blinking at her. "Go on!" she screamed at the blue monster before her. "Eat me! Go ahead!" A noise rumbled from the snout, and briefly Zelda was reminded of laughter.

Baring fangs as long as her forearm, it snarled at her. Every hair on her arm stood up, the tiny hairs on the back of her neck rising in fear as it reared it's head back. Zelda was convinced this was it. This was how she would die. By the pearly white fangs that looked sharp enough to rip right through her. With that, Zelda promptly fainted from shock.

XxX

Zelda came to on a soft, plush bed. She winced, confused by her unfamiliar surroundings. She was in a dark chamber of some sort, lying on a bed of amazingly soft furs bigger than she had ever seen. Sitting up carefully, she caught a shimmer of blue out of the corner of her eye. Heart freezing up, she whirled, a screech leaving her throat at the sight of the massive blue dragon laying down like a cat curled up in a ball. Lazily it stretched, yawning and stretching claws as long as her legs. "Goddesses," she barely breathed in horror as it tilted it's head at her. "Why... Why didn't you eat me?" she asked, horror somehow emboldening her to ask the killing monster before her. The dragon let out a rumble and she watched as it stretched out long wings above her head, bathing her in blue light. For a moment she was stunned into silence, the beauty of the moment making a small smile come to her lips. Then she remembered what was making the beautiful light and turned her eyes back to the abomination. "Why?" she asked up at it and watched as it did something she didn't understand.

The dragon seemed to shrink, the wings folding and fading into the shoulders, the scales retracting. It happened quickly, but to Zelda it could've taken hours. It shrank down into the body of a man. A very muscular, very naked man. And he was crouching near her, very close to her. "Goddesses!" she shrieked and turned her face away, deep red coloring her cheeks. A low chuckle came from the dragon-man and he moved closer to her, a hand roughly pulling her chin to make her look do him.

"What's the matter?" he spoke, voice deep and stirring something in the back of her terrified mind. "Never seen a man before?"

"Not a naked one," she snapped, forcing her to keep her eyes on his, and not trailing down his rather chiseled torso.

"Oh I can tell that," he chuckled, running a hand through his dark blue hair that stuck up at odd angles. "What do they call you my little sacrifice?"

"What does it matter? Aren't you just going to eat me?" He grinned at her, his eyes running over her. Zelda glanced at her body, the white dress's slit had gotten worse, exposing more of her skin that never saw the light of day. His hand reached out and she shied away from it, making a growl escape his lips. He grabbed her thigh, his hand warm and rough. Zelda looked at him, terrified of what he was going to do.

"You're my sacrifice," he said with a flash of teeth that were just a bit too sharp to be normal, "I do whatever I want with you."

"And what do you want with me?" she asked, voice barely audible. He moved closer to her, Zelda more aware than ever of his nudity.

"Tell me your name," he said firmly.

"Zelda," she breathed, terror gripping her heart.

"Zelda," he said her name, a low chuckle escaping his throat, "that's a good name. Tell me Zelda, how does a beautiful creature such as yourself make it this long without having your virtue ripped away?"

"I am a priestess in the temple to the goddesses," she said proudly, trying to ignore his hand's slightly higher place on her thigh. "I have a vow of purity that-"

"That they turned against you the moment death was at their doorstep," he sneered and she scowled.

"You killed how many people? And for what?"

"I got you didn't I?" he said with a devilish smirk.

"You are an abomination to the goddesses!" she snapped at him. "How dare you trivialize the deaths of-"

"Shut up," he growled, shoving her down on the furs. Zelda gasped as he bared his teeth at her, a growl coming up as he gripped her shoulders. "I am not some abomination," he said with a snarl.

"Yes you are," she said boldly. His deep blue eyes flashed and she saw scales rise on his face, poking up briefly on his cheeks and chin.

"You are at my mercy, I can do as I please with you."

"Then eat me abomination!" she snapped and he let out a low chuckle that sounded more like the dragon than the man before her.

"Don't you understand? I'm not sure you do," he leaned his face close to hers, "I can do whatever I want to you, either in my dragon form, or this one." Zelda paled at that. He looked her over, eyes landing on the low cut top of the dress. He licked his lips and pushed away from her, annoyance flashing across his face. "Get up," he said, "you need to take a bath."

"Bath?" she asked and he turned to her, eyes glittering with mischief.

XxX

"Hop in," he said and she stared at him, the pond of water still and reflecting the stone walls around them.

"I am not bathing in front of you," she said and he stepped up to her, a look in his eyes that threatened to make her iron resolve melt. He stood mere inches from her, emotions in his slitted eyes she didn't dare try to name. His hands reached up and pulled one thin strap followed by the other from her shoulders. The contact gave her goosebumps, and she caught the dress with a furious blush before it fell and exposed her chest.

"Would you be more comfortable with me in my other form?" he asked and before she could answer he changed, her swallowing down a shriek as the dragon crouched before her once more. His snout came forward, forked tongue flicking out quickly. Zelda felt frozen to the spot, unsure of what it had in mind. With a low rumble, the dragon shoved her into the pond. She yelped as she went under, feeling the rumble from the dragon through the freezing water.

Her head broke the surface and she coughed up water, teeth chattering at the cold. The dragon moved forward, lowering his snout into the water. He withdrew quickly and Zelda splashed water at him. "You!" she managed to snarl around her teeth. The dragon tilted his head and let out a little flame, lowering his face to the water once more. Zelda gasped as the water warmed up, steam rising from the surface invitingly. She watched him shrink back to his human form, a grin on his lips.

"Is that better?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

"Why did you do that?! I don't have anything else to wear," she growled and his grin changed. More of those alarmingly sharp teeth showed, his blue eyes darkening.

"I don't see the problem," he said and she turned away quickly, hoping he hadn't seen too much of her. "Are you hungry?"

"Why do you care abomination?" she snapped and he growled.

"Because I'm not going to eat a starved virgin," he said and Zelda paled. "When you're done playing in the water, go right to the room down the passage, I'm sure I have something in there that will fit you better than your dress." She scoffed and turned to look at him.

"I'm surprised you aren't going to make me run around naked like you," she said and he grinned as he shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind, but if you're too uncomfortable and scared, it makes the meat tough and that's just not enjoyable..." With that he transformed again, taking flight and leaving the cavern with the pool. Zelda listened to the sound of his wings echoing off the stone walls, and slowly climbed out of the pool. Immediately she felt chilled and ran out into what had to be the passage he referred to. She looked around herself curiously, realizing she was in a cave that had been converted into this creature's home.

Aware of the chill on her feet, Zelda moved down towards the indicated room, gasping in shock as she entered. Gold, laid about everywhere and in no sort of arrangement, covered the floor, stacked almost as high as the vaulted ceiling in some places. So much wealth amassed by one creature made her sick. There were people, good people, starving to death and he just had all this hoarded like a fat king? She scoffed and shoved a gold statue of a naked woman over, the clanging echoing through the room. A cold draft reminded her of the point of coming into this ostentatious and disgusting room, and she looked around, eyes landing on open chests overflowing with fabric. Curious, Zelda moved over to it and pulled out a blue skirt, rolling her eyes at the sheer fabric that almost made wearing it pointless. She tossed it aside, pulling out another. This one, though a deep red, was even worse than the other, with nothing but a thin strip of fabric around a band. Disgusted, she threw it across the room, hearing it scatter some coins as it vanished from sight. Annoyance getting the best of her, she grabbed a colorful handful of fabric and yanked, smiling triumphantly as she pulled out a deep purple floor length dress. It was a little low cut, and there was a slit up the left side to the thigh, but at least it was a full dress.

Zelda peeled off the white gown that clung to her like a second skin, shivering as she grabbed what appeared to be a sheer pink scarf and used it as a makeshift towel. Relatively satisfied with herself, she slid on the dress, the first content sigh to ever leave her lips as she smoothed the fabric. It felt luxurious, light but not sheer, and she had no idea what it was, but it felt buttery against her skin. Better dressed, she moved farther into the golden piles, curious if there was anything she could use as a weapon against the monster. She froze mid step, eyes falling on a mountain of weapons. Zelda moved over to the pile and surveyed the offerings before she pulled on a sword, a massive contraption with a white moon on the pommel. It was far too heavy for her to hold and she let out a frustrated noise. A dagger beneath it caught her eye. It was a dull metal, most likely unpolished iron, and she tugged it out, testing it's weight in her hands. It was awkward for her to hold in her inexperienced hands, but she would just have to make do. There was no scabbard, nothing to hold it in, and she couldn't just waltz up to the dragon and stab him. She needed to wait for an opportunity and she needed to hide the dagger until then.

Determination set in her eyes, she moved back to the scarf she had used to dry off and tore off a thin strip from the rest. She hitched up her skirt and laid the dagger against her right thigh that was concealed by the dark fabric. She swiftly tied it to her thigh, careful not to prick herself, and smoothed her skirt down. She took a few practice steps, happy that it didn't scratch her.

"Boo," the dragon man's deep voice behind her startled her and she whirled with a gasp. "Miss me?" he asked and she scoffed, keeping her eyes on his.

"Quite a collection of revealing clothing," she said and he smirked.

"You're not my first sacrifice girl. Now come on, you need to eat, and so do I." He turned around and Zelda swallowed hard. A bare back, what more opportunity could she ask for?

 **XXX**

 **Ike is hot on his own. Dragon Ike? Hell yes that's what I'm talking about. Mm! Until next time! Much love, Leigh**


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda followed the dragon man from the room holding countless treasures, eyes on his back, hand itching to grab her hidden dagger. He walked confidently, carrying himself on his two legs as well as he did his four in his dragon form. Zelda blushed when she realized her eyes were roaming down his body. "I caught a deer for you, I can skin and cook it, if you'd like," he said over his shoulder and she nodded. They moved to another massive room, a dead deer laying on the floor. He moved over to it and crouched, his back to her. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath, reaching under her skirt and pulling out the dagger. Zelda had never killed another living creature before, but she figured the goddesses would forgive her. She stepped up to him, raising the dagger and bringing it down as hard as she could. The dagger came close to skin, and scales appeared on his back, the dagger sending sparks up against them. It screeched, a terrible ear shattering noise and he whirled with a roar. His hand gripped her wrist, clamping down like a vice. She screamed in shock and tried to pull her wrist from his grip. She looked to the dagger, now a bent and useless piece of metal, and paled. "What the hell?" he growled, voice low as the dagger clattered from her hand.

"I-"

"You think you can kill me?" his eyes were slitted, scales coming up to his face.

"I want to," she said, forcing her words to be strong. "I hate you."

"You hate me?" he chuckled, a terrifying sound. "I haven't done anything yet to earn that..." he pulled her to him, hand gripping her chin, "yet."

"I'm not going to stop, if you don't eat me now, I will kill you."

"You'll need more than a tiny dagger," he said as he lowered his face to hers. She tensed as he pressed his lips roughly against hers. She screeched and tried to back away from his rough lips, but he growled and pulled her closer, hands moving from her bruised wrist and chin to grip her hips. "I think it would be a shame to eat such a treat before truly savoring it."

"You..."

"You want a reason to hate me? I'll give you one," he growled out.

XxX

He shoved her to the bed of furs, Zelda trying to kick him. He growled and shoved her legs apart, hands rough as he held her wrists down above her head. "You're an abomination to the goddesses and their glory, and-" he cut off her words with a snarl, his shoulders bulging as his wings started to protruded from them. "You're hurting me," she said firmly and he laughed.

"You tried to stab me in the back," he said and then bared his sharp teeth. "I'm going to enjoy doing whatever I want to you." She leveled him a glare and set her jaw.

"Go ahead," she said, surprised by the strength in her voice. He grinned at her and she yelped in surprise as he flipped her onto her stomach. He growled into her ear as he pulled her dress up higher. He let out a noise, one that made goosebumps rise all over her skin. He pulled her to her knees, and she whimpered as she felt him shift behind her. He shoved her back onto the furs, her face getting buried into the soft pelts. He moved beside her and she nervously looked up at him. The scales on his face were retracting, his wings sliding back into his shoulders slowly. She took a few deep breaths and he brought his face close to hers.

"I want to take every last bit of virtue from you," he said as he touched her face gently, her shying from the contact. "And I'm going to..." he shoved her down again, her face once more hitting the fur. He climbed back on top of her and she tensed as his rough fingers touched her upper thigh. He chuckled as he tugged the ribbon from her upper thigh and laid it by her head. "A souvenir?" he said as he moved back to their original position.

"Wait," she said carefully and he paused. "If you're going to do this... Can it at least be the... normal way?" He sat back and she rolled over, him raising an eyebrow. He moved back on top of her, eyes on hers. She watched him shut his eyes, and when he opened them she was surprised to see his pupils rounded, and his grin revealed normal human teeth. If it weren't for the fact that she new he was dragon, she might have been convinced he was human. He pushed himself inside her and she gasped in pain and shock. Slowly he started moving, and Zelda shut her eyes.

"Don't," he grunted and she opened her eyes. "Keep them open, don't shut your eyes." She nodded and he smirked as he moved again. She gasped and he growled as he kept moving, picking up the speed and moving her legs around his waist. Zelda wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but the pain was fading, and she found a new feeling building in up inside her.

"Goddesses," she gasped and he grinned as her legs tightened around him, her hands gripping his hair. She relaxed and he kept going, his eyes going back to slits, his breath coming quicker. He let out a growl and moved off of her quickly, growling as he did. He let out a noise that stirred something deep in her, and looked at her with a chuckle.

"Hate me now," he said and she watched scales poke up along his skin as he grinned with fangs at her. "Now that I've ruined my virgin sacrifice, come eat that fucking deer."

 **XXX**

 **Chapter three! Woo! I'm too hyper. Thank you for following, favoriting, and... Ahem, THANK YOU concisponci for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed! Much love, Leigh**


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda laid there as the dragon left the room, him mumbling something about her staying there. As soon as he left the chamber hot tears fell onto her cheeks. That thing had just taken her purity, robbed her of the one thing that she had sworn to live her life with for the goddesses. The part that was confusing her was that she had enjoyed it, not at first but she had enjoyed the sensation he had made her feel. She shouldn't have, that creature was the epitome of evil and sin, greed and lechery. Sitting up carefully, she winced as she touched her bruised wrist. Her chin hurt where he had gripped her, and Zelda wondered how badly she had bruised there as well as she touched the tender skin. She sent out a prayer, if the goddesses would even listen to her disgraced prayers, begging for forgiveness and that they would still accept her as their servant. Prayer finished, she looked around herself and sighed at the lack of weapons. Apparently this room was just for sleeping and virtue robbing. Her mind flitted to him with rounded pupils and normal teeth, and she shifted uncomfortably as she pondered what that meant. Why had he done that? Had he... he couldn't have cared about her comfort with the situation. She shook her head of such thoughts. This abomination was not capable of caring. He was a monster, nothing more. Nodding and feeling more resolute in herself, she started to stand when he came back in the room.

"Do you just want to eat in here?" he asked and she settled back on the bed, him bringing a slab of meat to her on a plate. He set it before her and sat a distance from her on the bed. Zelda eyed the meat and looked up at him. "It's not poisoned, eat it." He seemed almost amused at her as she picked at the still smoking flesh, tearing off a small chunk and eating it slowly. The second the meat hit her tongue, Zelda realized just how hungry she was. She tried to pace herself, but she was embarrassed to realize she was inhaling the meat under his watchful gaze. Once the plate sat empty she finally looked up at him, finding him grinning at her.

"What?" she demanded and she watched his grin grow.

"What do I do with you now?" he asked as he laid back on the furs, eyes on the ceiling.

"You could let me go," she said and he snorted. "What's so funny about that?"

"I'm not letting you leave, can you imagine what that would mean?" he looked at her and Zelda tried to keep herself from thinking of his face as handsome. She tried to see the monster, not the man laying there innocently, and she was finding that obnoxiously harder to do when he blinked rounded pupils at her. "People would ask why this sacrifice came back and not the others, why-"

"Where are the others?" She asked and he blinked slowly, revealing slitted pupils.

"Gone, one way or another. I don't usually keep a sacrifice for long," he said and she fought a blush from rising on her cheeks.

"Do you..." She took a deep breath and started again, "What are you going to do with me now?"

"Hmm," he said as he relaxed on the bed, putting his arms behind his head. She watched scales dance up along his side, the sight not as disturbing as it should have been. "I'll think on that... Might still eat you. You might not be a virgin, but since you were taken by me, it might not be too bad." Zelda scowled in disgust at that.

"Why virgins? Why not just anyone?"

"Purity makes the meat better," he shrugged as if it was nothing, like they were discussing wheat prices and not eating humans.

"That's disgusting," she said firmly and he laughed as he opened his eyes and rolled onto his stomach, bringing them much closer than they were before.

"You just got fucked by a dragon, and the thought of me, this 'abomination' eating a person bothers you?" She watched amusement dance in his eyes, watched his eyes search hers for something. "Why were you a priestess?"

"I still am," she said and he laughed.

"Where's your temple? Your mindless worshippers listening to tales of fairies in the sky?" She clenched her jaw and reached out with a hand, slapping his cheek as hard as she could.

"Don't you dare speak of the goddesses in such a way!" he seemed stunned, but she saw that fade as he moved in a blur, his hands clamping on her wrists tighter than they had when she tried to stab him.

"Don't you dare strike me girl," he growled dangerously low, scales coming to his cheek where her hand had hit him. "You try that again and I will kill you in the most painful way I can think of."

"Go ahead," she said and he shook his head, his blue locks dancing on top of his head.

"You want to play my game? I've been doing this far longer than you can imagine... I know I can make you suffer."

"I'll play no games with you abomination," she said through gritted teeth and he grinned evilly.

"You didn't mind a few moments ago, or was that not pleasure that made you look at me with lust?"

"That wasn't lust," she said firmly and he laughed a cold laugh as he pulled her closer to him. She tried to fight against his grip, but he must have had the strength of his dragon form in this one, because all she managed to do was hurt her wrists more as he pulled her onto his lap.

"Then what was it? You call it what you like, I know lust and when your legs tightened around me," he bucked his hips up into her and her nostrils flared with a mix of fear and something that surprised her: anticipation, "the only thing in your beautiful eyes was lust." She watched his hypnotic eyes search his face as he bucked once more, causing an unbidden gasp to escape her lips.

"I hate you," she breathed and he smirked as he placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"You can lust for something you hate," he mumbled against her skin as his lips moved down her neck. Zelda knew she should move from his grip, get off of his lap, something, but she was finding his actions stirred up a very unwanted feeling in her. He kissed her collarbone, her tensing as she felt fangs brush against her flesh. He made a noise in the back of his throat, one that reminded her of a cat's purr and she wiggled away from his lips. She had to stop him, save whatever she could of her honor. He wrapped his arms around her and she shoved against him, him looking up at her with curious eyes. "Why fight it? Why fight me?"

"Because I am still a priestess and you will always be an abomination," she said as firmly as she could and he grinned, fangs gleaming in the light.

"We're going to have fun, you and I, my little sacrifice..."

XxX

Zelda stood in the middle of the room filled with gold, watching the dragon move through his treasures, his massive body expertly dodging the piles of riches. She watched him, curious what he was looking for, but instead decided to be a thorn in his side. "All these riches are disgusting," she called out and he peeked his snout over a pile at her, almost reminding her of a cat about to pounce on a mouse. "No one creature should possess this much wealth. Half of this could feed the poor and hungry in the entire kingdom for a long time," He rumbled and she watched his head vanish from sight. Annoyed, she moved over to where his tail swished over some gold coins, scooping up a goblet and tossing it at the tail. "You're selfish for keeping all this to yourself, letting it collect dust in a cave." She found his body, ignoring her survival instincts telling her to run and not keep moving towards the beast. Right next to him, she could see the scales in detail, and she found herself reaching out to stroke his almost gemstone looking side. Her fingertips brushed the scales before her and she was surprised to find them warm beneath to her touch. The surface was smooth and polished, reflecting the golden light beautifully. Before she realized what she was doing, Zelda's full hand was against his side, running over the scales in fascination. He let out a purr and she jumped, ripping her hand from his side with a furious blush.

"Your scales are warm, I didn't expect that," she said softly and he rumbled out what she was beginning to think was a chuckle. "Are you laughing at me?" He nodded his head and she lightly smacked his shimmering side. He let out a warning growl and she rolled her eyes. "I'm beginning to think you're all roar and no bite." He whirled, bringing his snout to her nose and let out a low growl. Zelda paled and swallowed hard. This close she could see the monster, the one that raided villages and ate virgins, that took whatever he waned without care. This was the abomination to her goddesses and their holy name.

"I," a deep voice, lower than thunder rumbled from him, "am all bite, and you are pushing my very limited patience."

"Then kill me and get it over with," she said and he bared his fangs. They gleamed white, almost blinding her as they reflected the gold around them. "I will not stop trying to kill you." He rumbled out another laugh and she clenched her hands into fists. "By Din you will die by my hand."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep girl," he growled out and she gave him a determined look.

"I haven't."

XxX

"Lay down," he commanded and Zelda crossed her arms defiantly. She knew she probably looked like a petulant child standing at the foot of the bed of furs, but she didn't care. She was trying to hate him and him laying there amidst the furs blinking rounded pupils at her was making that hard to do. He looked so normal as he sat up, tilting his head to left as he watched her watch him. "Come on, I want to sleep."

"Go ahead," she said and he sighed heavily, getting on his hands and knees and crawling to her. He stopped before her and sat back on his knees, eyes running over her face as he moved closer to her. Zelda stood her ground, trying to pretend that she wasn't scared of him. He brought his face closer, eyes flitting down to her lips.

"I'm not going to turn my back to you so you can try another dagger trick girl," he said and she resisted the urge to slap him.

"I have a name, use it!" she snapped and he raised an eyebrow, the gesture so human she almost laughed.

"Lay down with me Zelda," he said in a softer tone, eyes on hers.

"Ask, don't command," she said and his eyes flickered to slitted pupils before he blinked and they were round once more.

"Zelda," he put two gentle hands on her arms, pulling her hands into his, "will you please lay down with me?" he brought her hands to his lips, kissing them gently. "All I want is to lay beside you, nothing more... for now." She relented, watching him run his thumbs gently across the back of her hand.

"Nothing more," she said and he leaned his face closer to hers.

"One kiss," he said and when she scowled he added, "please?" With a heavy sigh she leaned forward and pressed her lips gently to his, surprised that he didn't try to get more from the moment. He pulled away after a brief moment and moved to the center of the bed, looking to her to see if she was following him. With a heavy sigh she crawled up after him, and he gave her a triumphant grin as she laid down, him curling up behind her and draping an arm over her. He snuggled up against her and Zelda felt him inhale, and briefly she wondered if she smelled good.

"Wait," she turned to look at him and he gave her a bored blink, "you're not going to change in your sleep and crush me right?"

"Worst thing that happens is I sprout wings," he said and shut his mesmerizing eyes.

"One more thing," she said and felt his sigh more than heard it.

"I'm not letting go of you."

"No that's... What's your name? Do you have one?" That made him open his eyes and she watched a flurry of emotions cross his face.

"Yes I have one," he said carefully. "Why do you ask? Aren't I just the virtue stealing abomination to your precious little goddesses?" She clenched her jaw to bite back a snarky remark and he sighed. "You couldn't pronounce it." She rolled her eyes and turned away from him, trying not to let that bother her.

"Good night abomination," she said grumpily and felt him squeeze her torso gently as he moved closer to her.

"The only syllable you can pronounce is Ike, so that works, if you'd like," he said softly into her pointed ear and she blushed at the warm tingling sensation that shot through her body. He kissed the tip of her ear and settled back down, burying his face in her hair. "Goodnight Zelda."

"Goodnight... Ike," she whispered the name softly, fighting the smile that threatened to come to her lips as the name rolled off her tongue.

 **XXX**

 **Thank you for reading! A big thank you for reading, following, and reviewing! (You know who you are!) until next time! Much love, Leigh**


	5. Chapter 5

A noise pulled Zelda roughly from her sleep, and it took her a long moment of heart racing terror to remember where she was. Ike's arm was gone from her waist and she rolled over in confusion, looking for him in the near dark. He had moved towards the edge of the bed and her eyes widened in shock at the sight. He had long blue wings sprouting from his shoulders, scales covering his lower body. He snarled in his sleep, obviously trapped in some nightmare. He thrashed and she jumped in shock. She reached out a hand and touched his face. He twitched from her touch and she kept at it, shushing him gently. She watched in morbid fascination as scales came to his cheek under her touch. She moved her hand to his forehead, watching scales poke up there too. Curious, she placed a finger to his chest, trailing down his muscular body. Everywhere she touched scales came up. "Ike," she whispered his name softly and the scales retracted slowly. She moved closer to him, a wicked thought coming to her. If he relaxed in sleep with her, perhaps she could find a weakness. She touched the wings protruding from his shoulder blades, amazed at how the thin membrane was capable of supporting his weight. Slowly they began to retract, the motion rather grotesque but fascinating. Soon his shoulders were smooth and he laid on his back. Warily she curled up next to him, putting her head on his chest and laying a hand over his heart. Warm skin met her hand and she smiled to herself. He was relaxed, no scales and no reaction to her touch. She stroked his chest as an evil plan began to form in the back of her brain.

XxX

The next morning Zelda woke up alone. She sat up and listened to the odd sounds coming from another room. Curious, she got off the pile of furs and went into the room filled with treasures and found a naked Ike digging in a chest filled with clothes. "What are you doing?" she asked and he looked over at her.

"Looking for something," he responded vaguely and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not wearing any of those disgustingly revealing outfits," she said as she crossed her arms.

"Much to my dismay," he smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. "I'm actually looking for... aha," he said triumphantly as he pulled out a pair of pants. She watched as he pulled them on, a confused smile coming to her lips. He fastened them and held out his arms, spinning around for her. "Better?"

"A bit... Did you have a male virgin sacrifice?" she asked and he nodded. "Did you uh-"

"I ate him," he said quickly. Zelda paled and he sighed. "What? Was I supposed to say I slept with him? No thank you," he said and stepped up to her. "I prefer to share my bed with a beautiful woman." Zelda blushed despite herself and he took one of her hands, lacing their fingers. She looked down at their hands, her bruises on her wrist reminding her that this odd gesture of kindness wasn't the norm. He eased her closer to him, wrapping his other arm around her. She pulled back and a small growl escaped his lips. "I want you," he said bluntly as he lowered his lips to hers. She squirmed from his lips and he let go of her wrist, wrapping his other arm around her slender waist.

"Ike stop," she begged and he paused, eyes searching hers. "I just..." a thought hit her, if she could get him distracted, perhaps she could slip past his defenses. "Go lay down," she said in what she hoped was a seductive tone. It must've worked because she was rewarded with a lustful look in his eyes. "I might find a better outfit for the occasion," she said and he grinned evilly.

"You won't be wearing it long enough to matter," he pointed out and she sighed.

"But you'll appreciate the sight until you rip it off of me," she whispered and he raised an eyebrow before releasing her and moving from the chamber quickly. Zelda sighed and moved quickly to the pile of weapons, eyes landing on a silver dagger. She snatched it up quickly before moving to the pile of disgusting clothing. Sifting through the various fabrics, she finally found a long deep blue skirt that wasn't too sheer. She grabbed it and pulled the purple dress from her body. Slipping it on, she looked for a top but didn't find one. With a deep breath she pulled her hair over her chest, thankful that it hid everything from view. She slid the dagger into the band of the skirt, hoping his hands would be busy enough on the rest of her body to not notice. She took another calming breath and stepped out of the treasure room.

XxX

Ike's eyes widened as she stepped into the room, a nervous smile on her lips. He was sitting on the bed and she bit her lip lightly as he ran his eyes over her. "Come here," he said in a husky whisper and she moved forward carefully. He licked his lips greedily and she threw all caution to the wind as she sat on his lap, straddling him. He immediately moved his lips to hers. She fought her urge to stiffen and instead kissed him back. His hand moved to the back of her head as he bucked against her. He tried to put his other hand on her waist but she caught it and instead put his hand on her chest. He let out a sound that almost came out a whine as his lips moved down her neck, nipping at her skin.

"Ike," she begged, "can you..." he looked up at her and she steeled herself, "can you keep your eyes rounded?" He nodded and went back to claiming every inch of skin he could get his lips on. He was moving against her furiously now, begging for more, and Zelda sent out a silent prayer as she pulled the dagger from her skirt. He was busying himself with her naked chest, doing things she was trying to ignore as she raised the dagger to his scale-free back. Without waiting another moment she jabbed down as hard as she could. He let out a roar as once more scales rose to protect his flesh and shoved her off of him.

"Again with a fucking dagger?" he asked with malice, eyes slitted in anger as she tried to scramble away from him. "You're joking right?" He moved towards her and she tried to back away. He grabbed her roughly and pulled her close, fangs gleaming as he looked her face over.

"I told you," she said as casually as she could, "that I wouldn't stop." He snarled and shoved her down on the bed, climbing on top of her. She gasped, terror gripping her as he shoved her skirt up roughly.

"You're going to pay for that," he said with a growl as he blinked slitted eyes at her.

"Ike please," she hated that she was so scared of him, but as wings sprouted from his back and scales appeared across his face, he was terrifying. "I-"

"You're..." he shoved himself away from her, standing up swiftly. With that he transformed into his dragon form and flew off with a roar. She tensed, listening to the echoes of his wings carrying him out of the cave. She stood up on shaky legs, terrified that he was somehow waiting for her in the hallway.

"You can do this Zelda," she said firmly. "Get out of here." With that she moved back to the treasure room, pulling the ridiculous skirt from her body and pulling the purple dress back on. She moved as quickly as she could to the pile of weapons and found a sword she could handle. It was a thin blade, not full sized, and definitely not ornate, but she could wield it, and that's what mattered. Determined, she left the treasure room and moved past the various rooms she hadn't even been in yet. The entrance to the cave was in sight, and the light of day warmed her heart. She quickened her pace, heart speeding up at the thought of freedom. A shriek left her lips as the dragon appeared, massive body and wings blocking the sun from view. She brandished the sword as he landed, a dead rabbit clutched in his front claws. He had blood pouring from his snout, and Zelda briefly wondered what poor creature he had taken his rage out on.

He growled at her, eyes on the sword in her hands. He tossed the rabbit at her feet, blinking his angry eyes at her. Her heart threatened to break her ribcage as he stepped up to her slowly, lowering his blood stained mouth to the tip of the blade. A small flame flickered from his snout and Zelda watched in horror as the metal melted, the end bending uselessly. With that he morphed into his human form, angry eyes on her. She looked his blood-smeared face over, fangs and eyes terrifying. He licked the wet blood from his upper lip, turning her stomach. "I'm sure you're capable of cooking a small rabbit," he said with a growl.

"I'm leaving," she said firmly and he laughed coldly as he stepped right up to her.

"You're going to cook that fucking rabbit, eat it, and then be in the room," he said in a menacing voice.

"No I'm not," she said and he grabbed her chin roughly. She whimpered under his rough grip and he brought his bloodied face closer to hers. She held her breath to keep the sickening smell of death from her nose and he searched her eyes.

"I've been too easy on you girl," he said in a contemplative tone, "a fact I intend to rectify." She paled, her heart threatening to stop as he let her chin go. "Go cook your rabbit." As if her body didn't listen to her anymore, she bent over and picked up the rabbit, the ruined sword falling to the ground. "And you can forget about me being gentle." With that he shoved past her, Zelda obediently following him back into the depths of the cave.

XxX

She was shaking uncontrollably, standing before Ike as he sat on the bed of furs. He looked angry, more so than he had the first time. "Get over here," he growled out between his fangs and numbly she stepped forward. "Drop the dress," he demanded and she flinched as she pulled the straps from her shoulders. The dress slid from her body and his eyes roamed over her slowly. "Lay down," she moved to oblige him and he caught her arm, "on your stomach."

"Ike-"

'You think I'm an abomination? You want a damn good reason to try to kill me?" There was nothing but anger and hate in his voice, and that terrified her more than anything.

"Ike," she breathed his name, worry robbing her of her voice. He moved towards her, crawling to her quickly and she sucked down a deep breath. "Don't do this, please I-"

"Lay down now!" he snapped and she flinched before laying on her stomach. She shut her eyes tightly, biting down on her lip. She felt the bed beneath her shift, then she felt him pull her legs. Carefully she raised herself onto her knees, keeping her face in the soft furs. She sent as many prayers out to the goddesses as her terrified brain could concoct, but she knew nothing would save her from whatever he had in mind. He reached out and touched her, making her shriek in fear. He moved even closer to her and Zelda felt him against her.

"Ike," she whimpered his name, not caring if she sounded absolutely pathetic, "please I'll do anything." He hesitated and she felt a spike of hope. "Please Ike." She jumped as his hand traced the curve of her ass, as if contemplating his options. He leaned forward on her, goosebumps rising on her skin as she felt his lips in the middle of her back. He moved against her, her very aware of what he wanted.

"Roll over," he whispered and she felt a wave of relief wash over her. She quickly complied and stared up at him, surprised to see his fangs gone. He laid down on top of her, moving her legs around his waist.

"Ike," she felt near tears with relief, eyes searching his. She found her arms around his neck, pulling his lips to hers. He seemed surprised by her reaction, but quickly recovered and kissed her back, tongue fighting it's way into her mouth. She knew that he was still mad at her, she could feel it in his rough lips moving down her neck, but this was better than what it was going to be. She had no idea what he had intended, but being able to look at him somehow made it better. She tried not to ponder what that could mean as he pushed himself inside her, a gasp escaping her lips. Soon she felt the feeling building up once more, and when she climaxed with her eyes on his, she decided that looking into those damnably beautiful eyes and experiencing whatever this was wasn't so bad. A tiny voice she immediately tried to silence spoke up past her barriers. She could get used to this.

 **XXX**

 **does the dragon care? Time will tell my friend! Thank you for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! (Looking at you concisponci, you mind reading reviewing awesome person!) until next time! Much love, Leigh**


	6. Chapter 6

"I need more than meat to live on," Zelda pointed out as Ike held out a platter holding a cooked chicken.

"Oh? You do?" he furrowed his brow slightly and Zelda couldn't help the small smile on her lips at the sight. "What else do you eat?" he asked and she fought the smile from her lips and voice.

"Vegetables and fruits, grains like bread... Milk, cheese, things like that," she said and he scratched his chin absentmindedly, a few dark scales poking up as he did.

"Huh," he said as he rolled his shoulders, the flesh bulging for a second as he sat beside her. They were in the cavern holding the massive pool she had taken her bath in before, the water still as glass. "Tomorrow I'll go into town then and get some..." he made a grand gesture with his hand, "appropriate food for a woman of your stature." Zelda rolled her eyes as she ripped some meat from the bone, watching him reach out a hand and tear a leg off.

"So," Zelda said carefully as she watched him take a bite off the leg, looking completely normal, "you can just waltz into town?"

"Yes," he said like it was obvious.

"But you're a dragon," she pointed out and he gave her a very slow blink that said he questioned her intelligence.

"Yes..."

"How do you walk past people without them thinking you look out of place?" she asked and he sighed heavily.

"Magic," he shrugged as he nibbled on the leg, Zelda watching in morbid fascination as his fangs pulled the meat from the bone expertly. "I can make people forget I was ever there, I come and go like a shadow."

"Then why not do that all the time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why go and terrorize villages and farmers?"

"Why not?" he asked with a grin and she scowled. "I'm a dragon, an abomination remember? Not exactly a law abiding citizen." She chewed on a bite of chicken, not looking at him. "So are you still going to try to kill me?"

"Yes," she answered honestly and he chuckled.

"Am I so bad to you?" he asked and she swallowed her bite of chicken slowly. "You enjoy it, I can tell you do. I feed you, dress you... Is it so bad?"

"I am a human being, a creature made by the goddesses-"

"You're mine," he said firmly and she whipped her head up to look at him.

"Just because they sacrificed me to you doesn't mean you own me," she said with conviction and he grinned as he tossed the leg bone, cleaned of all meat, down on the platter.

"I think it does. They gave you up, thinking I would eat you. No one still thinks their little virgin priestess is alive."

"How would you know?" she asked with a sneer and he leaned towards her, eyes running over her face.

"Because I strolled through the village the other night, listened to the chatter. They praise the mighty hero Link for coming up with the idea to sacrifice the priestess," he said and Zelda scowled.

"So you're big idea is to just keep me here? For how long?"

"Until you bore me," he said with a casual shrug.

"And what exactly will your woman say of this?" she asked and he gave her a funny look.

"What woman?" he asked back at her, face contorting to a rather adorable look of confusion.

"You don't have a wife? A mate? Something like that?"

"What like a female dragon?" Ike asked incredulously. "Ha! You've obviously never met one of them. Insufferable leeches, all they want is your pile of gold and then they try to tell you what you can and can't take as sacrifice..." He trailed off and looked at Zelda, eyes roaming over her face as if looking for something. "Dragons don't believe in marriages, and I have no intention of settling down with a female ever." He reached out a hand and she tensed as he touched her face, honestly surprised by the gentleness in the gesture. "Why try to kill me? Why not just enjoy the life of luxury I can offer? Keep me happy and I can take care of you."

"I don't need you to take care of me," she said and his fingers paused in stroking her cheek. "I want to leave."

"Why?" he asked as he moved subtly closer to her, Zelda almost not aware of it as he leaned his face towards her.

"Freedom is something we all deserve," she said softly and he brought his face within an inch of hers.

"We all deserve it, but hardly any of us get it," he said softly, pressing his lips to hers. She backed away from the contact and he sighed. "If you try to leave, you'll learn what your world is really like... You lived life protected by your vows, hidden away in a temple. You're no longer that young girl anymore, men will notice." She scowled. "Not all men are noble, most even less than I," he stood up with that and held out a hand to her. "Let's go lay down." She took the outstretched hand and let him pull her to her feet. Their fingers entwined, they moved to the bed of furs.

XxX

Zelda laid there next to Ike, his breath heavy and steady in her ear. She turned slightly, looking at his face. She had tried to kill him earlier that day, and now he curled up with her like they were happily married, his body matching every curve of hers, his arm over her as if she alone kept him from drowning. Scales danced up to his cheek in his sleep and she vaguely wondered what he was dreaming off. She reached up a careful hand and stroked his cheek. Scales leapt to the surface, warm under her fingertips. "Ike," she whispered and he growled sleepily at her as he opened one eye.

"Huh?" he mumbled out and she curled up against him, pressing their bodies together tightly. She heard his breath stutter for a moment as she eased him onto his back and placed a hand in his chest. She gently touched his chest, the scales coming up to the surface once more. He looked at her as her hand dipped down towards his stomach, her looking up at him as her fingertips danced across the scales. "What are you doing? Trying to trick me into relaxing?"

"Maybe," she said as she pulled her hand back up slowly.

"You can't stab me in the back Zelda," he confided as he shut his eyes. "My dragon side will always protect my wings, no matter how much you... 'relax' me." Her hand paused in it's careful trek back down. "Though I do encourage you to try."

"I'd rather not," she sighed and laid her hand on his chest. "What would work?"

"You really think I'm going to tell you?" he sounded amused as he shifted, laying on his side facing her, his arm pulling her close. She nodded and he grinned sleepily as he rubbed his nose against hers. "Dagger won't do it, at least not to the back."

"Any special metal?" she asked and he kissed her lips gently.

"Not just any metal will do..." he said and she stared in surprise as she realized he fell asleep holding her like that.

"Ike?" she called out and he didn't respond, not even scales danced under his skin. She smiled at his relaxed face, watching him before she realized that she was watching him and doing so happily. She shook her head and tried to move from his embrace, but he whined and she hesitated. He moved closer to her and she sighed. 'Big mighty killer...' she mused to herself, 'whining in his sleep...' He nuzzled against her skin, him burying his face in her neck. She tensed up at first, but then slowly relaxed as he stopped nuzzling. She sighed heavily and shut her eyes. Killing him could wait she decided as sleep crept up on her. It couldn't be too bad if she just enjoyed this for one night... right?

XxX

Zelda woke up to find Ike grinning at her. He looked as human as he could, blue hair the only thing making him stand out. "Hi," he said softly, bringing his face to hers. Before she caught herself, Zelda found herself leaning to his lips, a soft kiss making her heart speed up. It dawned on her what she was letting happen and she pulled back. He scowled but let her, holding out a tiny soft purple flower. "For you."

"You got me a flower?" she reached out and took it from his fingers.

"They grow on the top of my mountain," he said with a shrug, "I thought of you."

"And why's that?" she asked as she sat up, twirling the tiny flower slowly.

"Because it's beautiful and deadly," he said with a smirk and she let out a little laugh. "I'll go into town today and get you whatever you need to eat."

"Can I go too?" she asked and he shook his head.

"I don't trust you," he said softly and she narrowed her eyes.

"That's not what nuzzling against me in the middle of the night suggests," she said cockily and he let out a soft growl as he crawled onto the bed. She held her ground, sitting there as he crawled to her and kissed her shoulder.

"I like cuddling you," he said between soft kisses on her shoulder, slowly moving to her neck. "That's not all I like-"

"Ike," she moved from his lips and he scowled, "oh don't even you-" he moved in a blur, seizing her lips greedily and she shoved against him roughly. "No!" He glared at her before standing up.

"Don't go anywhere," he said tightly before stalking out of the room. Defiantly she stood up and followed him out, watching silently as he pulled off his pants and transformed into his dragon form. Without another word between them he left, her following carefully to the entrance.

The sunlight was almost blinding as it warmed her face. After she relished the feeling for a moment, she looked around her, heart falling at the sight. They were on a mountain, not high enough for snow to be falling around her, but the chill could be felt in the air. The ground around her was steep and unforgiving. The rocks were jagged, each one looked ready to shred her bare feet to ribbons. She looked around, hoping for an easy way down and gasped at the skeletal remains of another dragon pierced on a blackened spike taller than her. She staggered back, trying to find hope in her ever-darkening world. His half-asleep words the night before came back to her, 'not just any metal will do'.

"Not a normal metal, and not in the back," she mumbled to herself as she moved back into his cave, mind on the pile of weapons, wondering what it held in it's depths.

 **XXX**

 **will she succeed? Will she fail? Will our dragon get annoyed at her and eat her? Stay tuned for more with my next update! (I've been watching too much 60's Batman, but I love Frank Gorshin as the Riddler... He's the best ever.) until next time! Much love, Leigh**


	7. Chapter 7

Zelda tossed blade after blade aside. Iron, silver, gold, everything she could lift she moved after examining it. Before she knew it, the massive pile of weaponry had dwindled down to five daggers, all of which were golden and jeweled. Sitting back with a defeated sigh, she glanced around the room. Now that her grand idea was shattered, Zelda tried to come up with something new. A curious glance around the piles gave her an idea. Dragon lore spoke of them being cunning creatures. Why would one hide a weapon that could kill it amongst other weapons? Surely something able to take down a dragon would be considered much more valuable. Determination rejuvenated, Zelda stood up and moved deeper into the piles.

Step after step brought her roaming eyes to a pile of gemstones as tall as her. As curious as a cat, Zelda stepped up to the glittering pile, a hand reaching out to a diamond the size of a melon. Her hand landed on the smooth surface and a scowl came to her lips as she realized that this one gem could have fed her entire town for a year. She wanted to toss the diamond away in annoyance and moved her other hand to it to do so, when something near the bottom of the pile caught her eye. She crouched to see it better, the odd dull dark blue thing had no business here amongst the jewels. Why would he keep them together?

Gripping the object, Zelda pulled, a yelp escaping her lips at it sliced into her fingers and palms. Annoyed but still curious, she stalked to the chest filled with clothing and grabbed a padded piece she assumed had covered some sacrifice's chest before Ike ate her. She moved back to the task at hand quickly, wrapping the padded fabric around the deceptively rough edges, and pulled with all her might. The object moved and the gemstones around it clattered to the floor. Free of its shining prison, Zelda stared at whatever this thing in her hands was curiously.

It was lighter in weight than she expected, with a gentle curve to the whole thing. The color reminded her of Ike's scales, but where his scales were vibrant and beautiful, this lacked all luster. She thought of a silver chalice left to the elements and she wondered exactly what this was. It was thin in depth, very similar to a blade, and Zelda turned it over, eyes finding odd markings on the innards of the slope. Tiny little marks that looked like the scratches the stray cats left on the temple doors. A thought crept into Zelda's brain as she stood up. Could this be part of Ike's shell? It was close to his color and seemed old... If she could find more pieces, then she'd know for sure.

Zelda turned to see the melon sized diamond at her feet and she was reminded of what the point of coming in here was. She needed to find a weapon fit to slay a dragon. She looked at the piles nearest her, thinking about possibly trying the miniature mountain of coins to her left. While she thought, Zelda tapped the blue thing in her hands against the diamond. A goddesses-awful screech threatened to make her ears bleed as it filled the chamber and she dropped to her knees to cover her sensitive ears. Shuddering from the noise, her eyes landed on the diamond and a gasp escaped her lips.

The diamond was cracked. What had been a perfect diamond was now cracked down the middle. She stared at the piece of what she had decided was dragon shell in awe. How was that thin thing capable of cracking a diamond? Zelda shook her head of questions. If this thing could crack a diamond, it could hurt him.

XxX

"Zelda?" Ike's voice boomed in the cavern and she whipped her head up, finishing hiding the diamond cracker under some coins and golden busts. A quick glance down at her hands and she felt a stab of panic. Would he recognize the wounds? Fear gripping her heart, she dashed from the treasure room to the room where she had bathed. The pool looked almost glasslike as she ran to it and shoved her hands under the icy water. She scrubbed the dried blood from her fingers furiously. "Zelda?" Ike's voice was behind her and she tossed him a casual smile over her shoulder.

"This water is freezing," she remarked as she stood. "Could you heat it up so I can bathe?" Ike raised an eyebrow suspiciously and Zelda felt her heart threaten to stop as his nostrils flared. He moved in a blur and pulled her hands from her sides, examining the cuts with slitted eyes.

"Why're you bleeding?"

"I cut myself on a blade," she said and he chuckled as he pulled her closer. He brought her hands to his lips and kissed the cuts gently. Zelda gasped as they healed before her eyes, leaving her palms as smooth as they were before.

"Don't kill yourself in your pursuit to end me," he said softly as he pulled her against him. She could feel the heat on her cheeks as the moment of him with his arms around her stretched out, and though she would deny it to her grave it wasn't completely unpleasant. "Did you still want to bathe?" he asked as he stepped back from her.

"If you don't mind," she said softly.

"Not at all, but don't take too long. I have some things for you." With that he transformed into his dragon form, Zelda watching him lower his snout to the water. He let out a flame and once steam was rising he sat back, eyes on her expectantly.

"Really?" she asked and then sighed. "No privacy." She listened to him rumble, and turned her back to him to pull the dress from her body.

XxX

Ike had a triumphant smile on his lips as he led Zelda to the room where they cooked meals. She raised both eyebrows in shock at the sight of carrots and cabbage next to a decent sized pot, a pile of fabric, and a few loaves of bread sitting on top of that. "You said vegetables," he said eagerly as he moved to the carrots and cabbage. "And you said bread so I got some bread."

"You brought me a pot to cook in?"

"Well I heard carrots, cabbage, and meat make stew and I thought... Is that not a common human meal?" his brow furrowed in worry and Zelda couldn't help but smile.

"It is," she said and he grinned again.

"Well then," he moved to the fabric and held it up. "This lovely deep blue number is less revealing than what you're in currently." Zelda was taken aback by that. He bought her a modest dress? "And," he said with a smile she could only describe as smug, "you'll be happy to know I payed for all of this."

"You? You payed for something?" she asked incredulously and he scoffed as he pulled a tiny wrapped package from the dress.

"I parted with some coins, no need for it all to collect dust in a cave," he said softly as he held out the package. "This is also for you. I was assured that it was a delicacy and something you probably haven't had." She opened the packaging, a smile coming to her lips at the chocolate bar before her.

"Ike..." Zelda looked up to see his hopeful expression and bit back her rising feeling of guilt. "Thank you," she whispered and stood on her toes to kiss him. She was surprised when he didn't try for more and pulled from the kiss first.

"Try on the dress," he said as he stepped away. "I'll catch us something for this stew."

XxX

Zelda twirled in the soft deep blue fabric she was pretty sure not even Ilia's father could afford, an aimless tune humming past her lips. The neckline was higher than the purple dress, hiding her cleavage but exposing her collarbones. There were thin straps and no slits, a fact Zelda was quite thankful for as she went back to chopping up cabbage and carrots with a golden dagger. She heard the flap of Ike's wings and felt him stir the air before he shifted.

"That looks beautiful on you," he remarked as he dropped a skinned rabbit by the pot. He stood near her and Zelda held out a bite of carrot. "What?"

"Eat it," she said and his brow furrowed.

"No."

"Come on Ike, it's just a vegetable."

"I'm not a vegetable eater," he said as he crossed his arms.

"So you'll eat humans, kill another dragon-"

"You went outside?!" he asked with his voice rising. "I told you not to."

"You don't own me!" she snapped and his eyes flashed, scales dancing across his skin as they stared each other down. Finally she had to look away from the intensity of a hundred lifetimes glaring at her from his blue eyes.

"You're safe here Zelda, please don't leave," he said in a soft voice and she jumped to feel his fingers brush hers. She realized belatedly that he was just taking the carrot and felt bad at the sight of his scowl that wasn't directed at the vegetable. He crunched into the orange skin, sharp teeth chewing it slowly. He made a face of revulsion and Zelda couldn't help but smile. "I like meat," he growled at her with no malice and she laughed lightly as she stirred her stew.

XxX

Night soon came, and Zelda stared at Ike as he pulled the pants from his body. He was as normal as he could look, and when he caught her staring he gave her a wolfish grin. His eyes roamed down the blue dress and she laid down in it quickly. "We are going to sleep Ike," she said firmly and he sighed dramatically as he crawled into the bed after her.

"I bought you all that," he said softly as he pushed her onto her back, "and you won't even let me have you?" He put himself over her and she shook her head. She felt him move against her, eyes pleading and still she shook her head.

"I just want to sleep," she said firmly and he sighed. She was surprised he moved beside her, a little hurt to see him turn his back.

"Goodnight Zelda," he said softly and she sighed.

"Goodnight Ike."

XxX

A whimper escaping his lips woke her up, and Zelda sighed in contentment as she felt his arm tighten around her body. Then she remembered what was awaiting her in the treasure room and she carefully got to her feet. Her steps felt weighted down as she moved to the weapon she had fashioned. The steps that brought her back into the room with the sleeping dragon felt harder to make than the ones before.

Finally she was at the edge of the bed, her weapon in hand, her dragon laying in front of her. Her dragon? She shook the thoughts and raised the weapon above her head slowly, the dull blue like an ill omen. Ike rolled onto his back, his eyes fluttering open.

"Zelda?" he asked out her name on half-asleep lips and she hesitated. His eyes started to clear of sleep and she knew she was about to lose her window of opportunity. Without hesitating another second, Zelda jabbed down with the weapon, expecting the screech of scales and an angry roar. Instead she was rewarded with a sickly sucking noise and a pained growl.

Zelda fumbled backwards away from the bed, Ike's eyes focused on the thing stuck in his chest. Blood poured up from the wound and he looked at her. "Wha...why?" he asked and Zelda shook her head before running out of the room, away from the look of hurt and confusion, and out of the cave.

 **XXX**

 **Chapter break! Haha! I do have evil moments I admit. So, tell me what you thought! Much love, Leigh**


	8. Chapter 8

The rocks were jagged and freezing under her bare feet as Zelda bolted from the cave mouth. She stumbled, her dress and knee getting sliced on a sharp rock and she yelped in pain. She somehow managed to right herself and continued down as fast as she could. The chill in the air was bad enough during the day, but at night it was worse, the cold biting through the fabric of the dress. A part of her wanted to rejoice that this terrible chapter of her life was over, that the abomination to her goddesses was dead, but the bigger part felt a squirming writhing hate pooling in her stomach. As she tried to keep herself upright on the steep slope, she wanted to keep in mind all the death, the destruction in his wake... All she saw was his excited and hopeful face, a scowl over a carrot. Already she missed his arms. She groaned in despair and felt the ground give underfoot, her groan giving way to a terrified shriek as she tumbled further and further, rocks slicing her arms and legs as she lost control.

XxX

She was close to blacking out. She had been running down the mountain all night, the rocks giving way to scratchy underbrush as the trees of a thick and foreboding forest came into view. The sun beat down on her unforgivingly, watching her from it's midday spot with scorn. Zelda felt all righteousness fade away as she stumbled over a root, the earthy smell of the soil filling her nose as she hit the ground. She missed him. He, the abomination that had robbed her of her purity, that had mocked her goddesses, that had bruised her and threatened her... dammit she missed him. She missed the holding, the kisses, touching him to soothe his nightmares. A pathetic whine escaped her lips as she rolled to face the sky. By the Three she wanted to be bathed in blue light one more time, hear his roar, something. She wanted him and she had killed him. The first life she had ever taken, and it was one she would regret for the rest of her life. However long that was. And as she stared at the sky, she thought surely it wouldn't be too long.

A rustle caught her attention and Zelda tried to stumble to her feet. Three men appeared, various weapons strapped to their bodies almost as alarming as the hungry looks in their eyes. "A blessing from the Holy Three be upon you," Zelda called out to them in a voice she hoped was peaceful and strong. "Can one of you please point me in the direction of the nearest temple?" They just stared at her and suddenly Zelda remembered Ike's words about men treating her differently. She was no longer a priestess "protected by her vows" as Ike had said.

"I am a priestess in the temple of the Three," she said firmly and the men smirked.

"Ain't no goddesses out here girlie," one croaked out in a raspy voice, his face hidden by a ratty knotted beard.

"Do not speak such blasphemy," Zelda said firmly, "the goddesses are all around."

"Yeah?" the man stepped closer. "Then they can watch us do what we want with you." With that they moved forward, Zelda letting out a hoarse screech to the trees around her.

XxX

The men drug Zelda back to their makeshift camp, her fighting against them weakly. They made it to the bedrolls and the leader shoved her to one. "It's been awhile now so," he sneered as he jabbed a boot into Zelda's ribs, "so don't go assuming it'll always be this quick." Zelda tried to gasp down air and get away from him, but he was far too strong for her. He knelt beside her, hands gripping her wrists above her head.

A roar ripped through the sky, one that Zelda had never thought she'd hear again. The men screamed in terror, scrambling as the massive blue dragon crashed into the clearing. Zelda watched in stunned horror as Ike lashed out with his tail to send one of the men flying into a tree. His body crumpled to the ground and Ike let loose a flame, scorching the one that tried to flee. The leader charged at the ferocious dragon with a sword drawn, yelling out curses. Ike morphed, half dragon and half man, meeting the blade with an arm covered in scales.

Ike roared at him, shoving the man to the ground and knocking the blade away. Zelda watched him roll his wings as he crouched by the man. "Mine," he growled out, the voice deeper than his normal human one. With that he gripped the man's chin and twisted his neck sharply, the sound of the bone snapping making Zelda flinch. The men dead, Ike dropped the limp body and stood up, turning to her.

She couldn't look anywhere but his bleeding chest, the dark blue scales broken around the wound she had made. He staggered slightly on his feet as he closed the gap between them, murder in his slitted eyes. "Ike..." his name was a whisper on her lips, terror robbing her of any volume.

"You," he snarled as he hauled her roughly to her feet.

"Ike-"

"You fucking stabbed me!" His grip tightened on her arm and she winced. "You want to leave so bad? You think I have been so terrible to you that you try to kill me and leave me to bleed in my cave?!" His voice was a shout at this point, every syllable making Zelda flinch. "You want your fucking freedom? You want to go?" He shoved her, the force combined with her fatigue making her stumble. "Go ahead and leave. Know this: I will not be there next time. This," he motioned around them, "is what awaits you."

"Ike I-I I'm sorry," she stammered out as she tried to stand.

"Go ahead and leave," he snarled, turning away from her. Zelda watched his wings and scales catch the midday light, so happy to just see him alive once more. She stumbled to her feet and he turned back to her, anger etched into his expression as she limped to him.

"Can we... go back?" she asked and he snorted. "Please Ike," she drew close to him and nervously reached for his scale covered hand. He jerked from her touch with a growl, stepping away from her and she felt tears prick at her eyes. A long silence stretched between them, one filled with ill omen.

"It's going to be different than it was," he said after another moment. "I don't trust you and I don't want you in my bed. If you try to harm me once more I will kill you without hesitation. Is that understood?" he turned to her, anger already losing some of it's heat and Zelda nodded. He transformed, the massive dragon blinking slowly at her for a moment. "Get on my back," he said in the voice as deep as thunder.

Carefully Zelda stepped up to him, laying a hand against his smooth side. He shuddered under her touch and she kept stroking the beautiful scales before her, still in shock he was alive.

"Ike," she whispered his name and leaned against him, forgetting everything but her happiness that he was alive. He shifted, wings and scales still very apparent on him, and pulled her to him. She felt him burying his face in her neck, the deep inhale, and then his lips ever so briefly against her skin. She whined as he pulled back slightly, following him until he let her lean on him again.

"We should get going," he said into her hair as she shut her eyes, "let the animals have their bodies." She nodded and felt his grip around her tighten. "Don't look down," he warned and then Zelda felt the ground give way as he scooped her into his arms. She heard his wings, felt the wind in her face, and opened her bleary eyes. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw the tops of the trees. She chanced a look at Ike, marveling at the sight of him in his element. He looked at home as they rose to the clouds, a small grin on his lips as he turned his face to hers.

"Do you want to know what it's like? Flying I mean," he said with mischief in his eyes. Zelda nodded and he let go of her.

A scream threatened to rip from her throat as she began to fall, her arms coming out instinctively for balance. In a brief flash she felt weightless, a tiny smile coming to her lips even as she felt herself begin to fall again. Blue rushed up to meet her and she laughed lightly as she crashed into Ike's dragon back. She gripped him tightly with her legs, hands reaching for a spike on his neck. "Ike... this is amazing," she breathed the words and felt him rumble beneath her.

 **XXX**

 **So this update took a bit. I humbly apologize. I have the attention span of a retarded goldfish that sees it's own tail and goes "what's that?!" every time. So yeah, I started new stories etc. and that's why. Huge hugs for my followers and readers, high fives for the review leaving badasses (Kilron and concisponci!). Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	9. Chapter 9

They landed back in his cave, Ike collapsing before they were fully inside. Zelda leapt from his back swiftly, watching as he morphed from the massive dragon to the mostly human form. Hesitation slowed her steps to his side, made her hand linger by her waist before she reached for him. He let out a weak snarl as she touched his skin, scales leaping up to guard the warm flesh. He looked up at her, staggering to his feet. "I'm going to rest," he mumbled.

"Let me help you," she said and tried to reach for him. He pulled from her touch, the motion making him lose his balance and his back hit the stone wall. "Ike," she grabbed his wrist and he glared at her, "you brought me back, let me help you."

"I don't want you in my bed or anywhere near me," he said firmly and Zelda felt a pang of sadness, foolishly hoping all his anger would fade once they got back.

"You don't?"

"You tried to kill me," he said as he yanked his wrist from her pale fingers. "You are going to sleep on a rug on the floor of a different room, away from me. I will not trust you again." He limped towards the room that contained the massive fur bed, Zelda trailing carefully. She rounded the corner into the chamber, a gasp escaping her lips at the bloodstained furs. Tossed to the far corner of the darkened chamber was the shard she had used as a weapon, shattered to pieces far too small to do any damage. "Would you like a souvenir?" he sneered as he collapsed on the bed, shuddering violently.

"Will you let me help you?" she asked, stepping closer to the bed despite the gore turning her stomach.

"Help me what?" he asked as he rolled to his stomach, wings bulging his shoulders grotesquely as he gripped hand over hand, pulling himself to the center of the bed. "You can take one fur to lay on," he said as he nudged one of the bloodstained ones with a scale dotted foot.

"Where am I to sleep?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Away from me," he said with an exhausted yawn.

"What if I don't want to?" she asked and he snorted as he turned his head to look at her.

"Then you shouldn't have stabbed me," he said and laid his head back down on the furs.

"When you saved me from the men... why? Why even bother saving me if you don't want me near you?" she asked with a little bit of the annoyance she was feeling slipping into her voice and he sighed heavily, a deep rumble sounding from him shortly after.

"Because," he said, already sounding half asleep, "you're...mine." His voice grew faint as he spoke, and as the words processed in her brain she heard a light snore coming from the blue haired man laying on the bed before her.

"Yours?" she asked the sleeping dragon, wondering if he really just meant she was another possession to him. Zelda watched him sleep for a moment, a tiny smile threatening to split her lips as she grabbed a fur from the bed. It was soft and massive, a pure white that reminded her of undisturbed snow first thing on a winter morning. Sighing, she wrapped it up in her arms and moved from the chamber. Wondering where to camp out, she decided on the room with the pool, that way she could tend to her bruises and scrapes before getting some much needed rest.

XxX

Cuts cleaned to the best of her ability, Zelda laid down on her makeshift pallet. Admittedly it wasn't nearly as comfortable as the massive bed, nor was it as warm. And she missed the warm arms encircling her. She laid there, eyes watching the pond slowly return to it's glasslike stillness. As she tried to find the elusive call of sleep, she heard a low moan and tensed. A moment later she heard Ike let out a whimper and she snuggled down further into her fur blanket. He had made it abundantly clear that he wanted nothing to do with her, so she should stay away from him. Stay away, no matter how heartbreaking his echoing sounds were. He had said he didn't want her help, had said... another whine caught her ears and she sat up. Maybe just checking on him once would be okay.

She stood up carefully, her entire body protesting, tired legs threatening to give under her slight weight. Ignoring the signs her body was throwing at her, Zelda moved back into the room where Ike slumbered restlessly. She stood on threshold for a moment, worried that perhaps her presence would make it worse. He let out a soft sound of pain, a mumbled word she barely caught leaving his lips that made her rush to him. "Zelda," he mumbled her name in his sleep again as she moved next to him on the bed. She carefully sat beside him, a tentative hand reaching out to smooth the wild blue hair from his face.

"Ike," she whispered his name and he flinched in his sleep, shattered scales trying to cover his heart. "Ike it's okay, I'm here," she ran a hand through his hair and stroked the side of his face, watching as scales leapt up to protect him from her. She sighed and eased herself down beside him, hand tracing around his face delicately.

"Mine," he muttered as he moved closer to her, arm snaking around her waist before she realized what was happening. He pinned her to him tightly, face burrowing into her brown hair. She smiled slightly to herself as he stopped his cuddling, lips brushing her ear as his breathing evened out. Slowly Zelda rolled to her side so she could face him better, watching his scales dance under his skin as he slumbered. Sleep was creeping up on her but she fought it off, not sure what would happen if he woke up to her in his bed.

XxX

At some point she fell asleep, because next thing she knew she was waking up to a snarl. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?" he snapped the question at her, backing away from her quickly.

"You were sleeping restlessly," she tried to explain. "I came in here to check on you and-"

"Decided you've earned the right to lay with me?" he asked incredulously.

"You called my name in your sleep!" she snapped, tired of his tone. He paled slightly, eyes darting away from her quickly. "I came in here and you called my name so I sat with you to try to soothe you and... I must've fallen asleep."

"Well get up," he said with a tone she didn't understand. He sounded almost embarassed. "I said get up."

"I heard you the first," she said with a bite to her tone. "You cuddled me last night in your sleep," she said casually as she stood up and he groaned softly, a sound she was sure she wasn't supposed to hear.

"I seek out warmth," he said after a moment and she gave him a look that screamed disbelief in his words. She met his withering glare with a smug smile and he shook his head as he stood up on shaky legs. "I suppose you'll want me to go out and buy you a new dress now that you've ruined that one?" he asked as he rolled his shoulders.

"Actually," she started and he paused in his stretching, "I was wondering if you could tell me what it was."

"What what was?" he asked.

"What I stabbed you with," she said in a rush and he shook his head slowly.

"A piece of my shell," he said after a moment. "An artifact from many years ago...It's a shame I had to destroy it, but I had to make sure it couldn't be used against me again," he walked to the shards in the corner, mumbling to himself, "Foolish of me to keep it this long."

"How could that hurt you?" she asked as he picked up a tiny shard, holding it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Because it is part of me and I should never have to defend against myself," he said as he tossed the piece down and stood up, turning to her. "Are you injured from your little trek?"

"Just a few scrapes," Zelda tried to shrug like it was nothing, smiling to herself when he tilted his head in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded. "Very well then. I suppose I should go and catch us something to eat... I'll be back," he started towards the opening leading to the hallway and she caught his arm. He tensed at her touch, scales leaping to the surface of his skin.

"Please be careful," she said and he searched her face, dark blue eyes a flurry of emotions she wasn't sure she could comprehend. After one silent moment stretched into another he leaned forward ever so subtly and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and innocent, nothing more than a quick display before he pulled away.

"Always," he said and she stood on her toes, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling his lips to hers again. She wasn't sure exactly what she was doing, but judging by the way a low growl escaped his throat and the way it made her toes curl, she was doing something right. Her fingers found their way into his blue hair, his hands gripping her waist tightly. "Dammit," he sighed the word as he pulled his lips from hers. She fought the urge to follow those kissable lips as he pulled them farther back, fought the scowl as he let go of her. "I'll be back."

"I'll be here," she said with a small smile and he nodded, eyes a stormcloud of unspoken emotions. Without another word he transformed and took off, a roar echoing off the walls as he left.

 **XXX**

 **Is all right in the world of Dragon Ike? Psh, not with this chick writing. Seriously, you expect all sunshine and rainbows from me? You're crazy. Anyway thanks for reading and hugs to my reviewers last chapter. I've got a twist coming up for this story, so stay tuned zike fans. Same Zike time, same Zike channel (yes I love the 60's Batman show, if you don't we have nothing to talk about). Much love, Leigh**


	10. Chapter 10

Zelda strolled over to the treasure room, eyes running over the piles of riches with less disgust than just a few days ago. She knew this wasn't healthy, living with a dragon that felt he owned her wasn't a good idea for anyone. The way he called her his though... it gave her reason to pause. He didn't say it the way she imagined he would talk about a goblet or even another sacrifice. She shook her head of such notions as she ran her hand over a rich tapestry depicting unicorns and faeries. She was nothing more than a pretty bauble he could lie with. "Zelda?" his human voice echoing off the cave walls made her heart leap and she moved quickly to the mouth of the cavern, eyes finding him standing there with two skinned rabits in one hand.

"Would you like me to cook them up for us?" she asked carefully and he shrugged.

"If you want," he mumbled, walking to the room where she prepared the food. She followed curiously, wondering what was going on in his bizarre mind.

"Ike?" she called out his name in a question as he set the rabbits down, his bare skin flecked with scales as he righted himself.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I know you haven't forgiven me, I don't expect you to but I-"

"I don't think I'm really meant to keep a sacrifice as long as I've had you," he said softly, turning to her with sadness in his eyes. "I don't know what I'm doing, I'm not human, I'm a cruel beast with a hunger for things I cannot have."

"What are you trying to tell me Ike?" she asked and he sighed heavily, looking to her with emotions she wasn't sure she wanted to understand.

"I call you mine, not as a possession Zelda, but because I'm afraid I've... I've bonded to you."

"What?" Zelda asked in confusion and he sighed.

"I have never kept a sacrifice," he said emphatically, "I have very seldom brought any of them back here. Usually I eat them and fly away, or eat them and burn the village. Point is," he said, cutting off her protest of such treatment, "I couldn't kill you. I was going to but the second I saw you I... you were mine. I want you here, I don't want you to leave and that scares me Zelda I've never grown so attached to one creature before."

"Is that such a bad thing?" she asked and he let out a humorless laugh.

"I'm over five hundred years old," he said and Zelda's eyes widened. "I have killed other dragons, I have slain entire armies sent to destroy me. I have never once wanted anything or anyone around me like I want you. You tried to kill me and the first thing I did was go to find you despite the fact that I could've died from bloodloss... Dammit I went to find you before healing myself. I want you, not just to warm my bed but I want you in ways I've never felt before. It's... terrifying that such a small creature can have such an effect on me."

"So you're scared of these newfound emotions?" she asked and he chuckled as he stepped to her, wrapping warm arms around her.

"No, I'm scared I'll hurt you," he said softly, murmuring the words into her hair as he held her close. Zelda felt his breath on her skin, felt his hands trembling to rub over her body, and found herself wanting him to.

"You won't," she said softly and he pulled back, staring at her with such intensity she was stunned.

"The fact that you're capable of saying that when I've done this," he took her wrists in gentle hands, bringing the bruises to her eyes, "says that this isn't right. I... I am sorry Zelda. I've done the worst things imaginable to you, while falling for you in a way no human ever will."

"Falling for me? Ike are-are you saying you-"

"I have found in you something I thought a myth," he said with a sad smile, eyes searching hers. "I love you Zelda... goodbye."

"What?" Zelda barely had the question out of her mouth before the world went black around her.

XxX

She came to, blinking the blinding midday sun from her eyes. She was on a rough cot of straw with a blanket tossed over it, a tiny window letting in the offensive light. "Goddesses be praised!" a soft voice said and she jumped as cold hands pressed against her forehead. "Easy there young one, calm down," Zelda blinked in confusion, worry creasing her brow.

"What happened? Where am I?" she demanded, the aged face of a smiling woman coming into focus. Her white hair was pulled into a tiny bun at the base of her skull, every wrinkle a testament to her hard life lived with a smile on her dry lips. "Who are you?"

"My dear I found you on the doorstep of the nun's living quarters here in Castletown two days ago... you've been out ever since. Can you tell me your name?"

"Z...Zelda," it alarmed her that she had to work for that. "What happened? Wha-"

"You don't remember do you dearie?" she asked sweetly, nothing but sympathy in her tone.

"I remember..." Zelda trailed off, trying to place her memories. They were scattered, dancing just out of reach. Worshipping at the temple, praying over travellers... blue light? "I don't remember much," she admitted and the woman nodded.

"I understand my dear don't you worry," the old woman patted her leg lovingly and stood up on creaking bones. "You're more than welcome to serve with us here in the temple to the Three, at least until you remember more."

"Thank you, it's the least I can do to repay you for saving my life and taking me in," she said and stood up on shaky legs. She looked to her wrists, seeing healing brusies in ugly shades of yellow, fading from sight. Where had she gotten them? She touched them curiously, looking up to see the woman scowling at the sight of them.

"Such a terrible thing for someone to do to you," she shook her wrinkly head. "Perhaps we shouldn't let you go back to whatever did that." Zelda nodded absent-mindedly, fingers going over the bruises as the old woman held out a plain undyed woolen dress and a dark thick cloak. "Here you go my dear."

"What shall I call you?" Zelda asked her nameless saviour who just smiled.

"I am a high priestess, I have no identity to better serve the Holy Three. I have been without a name for many many years... I couldn't tell you if I wanted to because I don't even remember it. Come now dear, I'll introduce you to the sisters here and then perhaps we'll find out where you are best suited for service in the town." Zelda nodded numbly as she moved to take off her torn and bloodstained dress, fingers fumbling on a delicate silver latch. "Whoever you were, you had money enough to afford a fancy dress at some point," the priestess pointed out and Zelda shrugged.

"I remember serving in a temple in a small town I cannot recollect, I remember praying for travellers and... blue light?" she finally said the part that really confused her, looking the priestess to see her head tilt lightly to the side.

"Perhaps a stained glass window dearie?" she posed and Zelda shrugged. "Get dressed now young one, we'll worry about all that later."

 **XXX**

 **Ike sent her away... Such sadness. Thank you to all my reviewers last chapter, I apologize for this one taking a bit I have no good reason I will admit. Anyway thanks for reading and let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	11. Chapter 11

Days turned into a week, which melted into more as Zelda fell back into stride serving the Three in the temple. She remembered nothing more during the day as she worked, praying over the sick, feeding the homeless and hungry stew she woke up early to make everyday. Something about making the stew stirred a memory in the back recesses her brain, especially when it came time to chop the carrots. The little orange colored vegetable wasn't necessarily funny, so why did it trigger a smile every time she diced them?

Days were exhausting, leaving her ready to collapse on her thin mattress stuffed with moldy straw and a blanket that smelled like it had never been washed. Something about fur bedding tickled the back of her mind, but she always shoved the thoughts aside. She was no longer the woman she was, whoever that was. She had eyed her ripped and torn dress, admiring the beauty it held with awe before she had to toss it on the fire. No possessions, not for a priestess. She had noted the attention to detail on it, how someone had spent a good bit of gold on it if she had to guess, but who that someone was was beyond her.

She sighed as she collapsed on her bed for the night. One month. It had been one long month of nothing but service. No one had come looking for her, no one had recognized her... she was now Zelda the Priestess, whatever she was before as long gone as the dress that was now nothing more than ashes. Her eyelids were heavy as sleep crept up on her, her body aching as she tried to ignore the smell of the blanket covering her.

XxX

 _Blue light..._

 _The wind whipping her hair..._

 _A smile on an unknown man's face..._

 _Blue eyes..._

 _Blue... light?_

 _His throaty moan as he was between her thighs..._

 _"I love you Zelda... Goodbye."_

She jolted awake with a gasp, her mind reeling. "I love you," she breathed the words the deep voice had said, wanting to hear him say it again. Who was he?

"Sister Zelda?" a young girl popped her head in the door.

"Yes Nana?" she smiled at the round face framed by dark hair.

"The High Priestess wants to see you," she said and Zelda nodded.

"I'll be right there, thank you Nana," she stood up and stretched, slipping her feet into her thin sandals with a wince. A tiny blister ached on her left big toe, a minor annoyance but every step she took that day would remind her of it.

XxX

She roamed the streets of Castletown with the other young sisters, offering prayers for those that were too sick to make it to the temple. She felt as if she were watched as she moved, a feeling she just brushed off as one of paranoia. Her toe ached, and she silently reminded herself to pop the offensive thing later that night before she went to bed.

"Blessings upon you," she said soothingly to an old man hobbling along on one good leg, a crutch supporting his right side. He gave her a curt nod as he moved along, eyes foggy with age.

"We should head back dear Sisters," one of them spoke up. "It shall be time to serve the evening meal soon."

XxX

Zelda stared at the people she had just served some chicken stew, watched their world weary faces as they dug down deep into the meager bowls. She wished she could do more... She could if they had more money to give. These were people of the Goddesses, they deserved homes and newer clothes, a bath, some purpose to life. They deserved so much more than she could ever give...

"Sister?" one man looked up at her, blue eyes ashamed to meet hers.

"Yes?" she asked with a warm smile. He was a handsome young man, his youthful face framed by feathery soft looking brown hair.

"Could I possibly have some more stew?" he asked and she nodded.

"A growing young man needs his meals," she said and took his bowl in her delicate hands. She ladled the stew carefully, aware of his eyes on her.

"Th-thank you," he stammered out as she turned back to him with a full bowl.

"It's my duty," she said with a nod. "May the Three bless you tonight, it seems as if it will grow cold out there so make sure you stay by the fires."

XxX

Her toe hurt so bad, as did her back as she laid down on her cot for the night. A whimper escaped her lips lightly as she pulled off her sandals. This was ridiculous. She was a priestess, some such trivial pain would not stop her from performing her duties to the best of her abilities. She vowed to Din that tomorrow she wouldn't let any amount of pain distract her.

Her legs spasmed and she yelped in shock, adrenaline making her feel wide awake even as her eyes threatened to droop... She needed to sleep before she had to make her rounds again the next day, then the next after that... Such was her life now. Whatever it was before, now it was this, and she should be grateful for what she had. She was grateful for what the high priestess had done, but she wanted to know who she was before.

Soon sleep moved over her, a shadow pausing outside her door unnoticed by her as she shut her eyes.

XxX

Zelda woke up, feeling refreshed as if she had slept on the finest mattress under the softest blankets. The feeling was odd, she hadn't been sleeping well at all since she arrived at the temple. She sat up and stretched lightly, wiggling her toes under the blanket. Her toe. Zelda tossed the blanket aside and looked at it, amazed to see the blister that she had forgotten to take care of completely gone. "How?" she mused aloud as she swung her legs over the side of her tiny cot to put on her sandals. One foot all the way in she paused; her back didn't hurt. She really felt amazing, like a new woman.

"Curious," she mumbled as she finished putting on her sandals. Perhaps her prayers had been heard and she was blessed? She shook her head of the thoughts. The Three had much more important things to worry about. Her toe and back were nothing in the long run.

"Zelda?" a light knock on her door pulled her from musings of her lost pain and she ran a hand through her long hair.

"Yes?"

"Breakfast is served, and after that we have to make our rounds."

"I'll be right there," Zelda said with a glance around her room. Something caught her eye, something that shouldn't be there. A tiny purple flower, sitting on the tiny altar in her room. Who put that there? She hadn't picked any flowers in a very long time, if her fractured memories were anything to go by. As if in a trance she moved towards it, a cautious hand reaching for the soft petals.

 _'Beautiful'_

 _'Deadly'_

 _'Reminded me of you'_

Zelda blushed as she remembered words spoken from her unknown man, the memory shocking her. Had... had he been in there? What kind of a man could come and go as he pleased? It dawned on her that she was just being ridiculous. The unknown man wouldn't just leave her here surely... no it was probably one of the younger girls, possibly Nana. She nodded to herself. Yes, it was just Nana.

'...my mountain... reminded me of you...'

Zelda blushed and shook away the thoughts. She was a priestess now, whatever she was before be damned.

 **XXX**

 **Ike's gone to visit her? Aww... he's a softie. Thank you concisponci for reviewing last chapter! Let me know what you think! Much Love, Leigh**


	12. Chapter 12

Zelda made her rounds that day with the other women from the temple, offering prayers over the sick and encouraging others to come to the worship services they held every few days. As she roamed the streets she felt the same odd sensation of being watched as she did the day before, this time a bit harder to ignore. At one point she whirled around, eyes hunting for the source of discomfort, but found no one paying her any more attention than the other priestesses. Pulling her cloak lower over her face, she continued on with the others, trying to shake the feeling.

After the rounds came feeding the needy their dinner of stew and bread, her sighing as she ladled out bowl after bowl. These peopled needed more, unfortunately this was all they could manage. The feeling of being watched had subsided, something she was grateful for, but still an unsettling feeling sat in her gut as she finished with the line of homeless. "Sister Zelda," one of the others spoke up and Zelda turned, silently hoping it was a dismissal and she could retreat to her room, "why don't you go check in the temple and make sure it's empty?" Zelda smiled and nodded before walking off. It wasn't the dismissal she wanted, but it would do.

Her straw sandals slapped against the cobblestone path leading from the dining hall to the outer courtyard, the temple rising above her almost ominously. The statues of the three goddesses looked down upon her as she walked under them, arms held out welcomingly. Zelda sighed as she slipped into the propped open entrance of the temple, eyes quickly adjusting to the dim lighting provided by the stain glass windows set high overhead as she looked over the pews. A few of the temple regulars sat in their normal spots, their heads bowed as they mumbled prayers. One figure sat away from the rest, halfway up the aisle. Her heart skipped an unwanted beat as she stared at the dark cloak concealing the person wearing it.

Gathering up her courage, she strode over to the hooded figure, watching the person's back tense as she drew near. "Blessings of the Three be upon you," she said in a soft voice and the hooded figure bowed it's head lower. She settled on the belief that this person most likely had an illness they wanted to conceal, she had seen the damage done to women who sold their bodies and the men that paid them for their entertainment; perhaps this was just that, a shamed follower begging forgiveness for his past transgressions."Do you want me to say a prayer with you or over you?"

"I don't think I deserve your prayers," the deep voice spoke out from the dark recesses of the hood and she felt the tone stir something in her forgotten memories.

"Every living creature of the Three deserves prayers," she commented as she sat on bench beside him. "What in Their Holy Names could you have done that makes you think you don't deserve a prayer from a lowly priestess in Their service?"

"I've been called an abomination," he said, his tone wistful. The word stuck out in her brain and she tensed unnecessarily.

"That's a harsh word to call someone, but surely just that isn't enough to make you think so low of yourself," she was coaxing him on, trying to relax herself as she sat there so close the cloaked man.

"I... had a woman, the most beautiful creature I had ever seen," he sighed the words, sadness lacing his tone. "I fell for her, harder than I thought I ever could. She meant more to me than all the riches in the world, made me feel things that I never knew I was capable of..."

"This seems like a tale of happiness," Zelda encouraged.

"If only it were," he sighed the words in defeat. "I didn't understand what was happening to me, I couldn't comprehend love and what it was doing to me and... I hurt her. I forced her to my bed and... I was the monster she thought me to be. I sent her away after so short a time because I couldn't stand what I was doing to such a perfect creature."

"What did she say about being sent away?"

"Before I sent her away she said she didn't want to go but after the way I had treated her I knew it wasn't right for me to keep her there. It hurt me more than she'll ever know but I had to send her away."

"Did you try to explain this to her?" Zelda was curious, and her heart went out the the poor cloaked man.

"No, how could I? Tell her that I love her and that she's my everything and oh yes by the way sorry I did such terrible things?" he scoffed at the idea and Zelda rolled her eyes.

'Goddesses give me patience with this man,' she thought the silent prayer and turned to face him more. "I think you should have told her and let her make her own decision. Women are not as weak as you men like to believe us to be."

"If you were in her position," the cloak turned to her and Zelda felt a spike of annoyance at the sight of shadow completely hiding his face, "could you forgive me? Do you think that over time perhaps-"

"If I were her, I would," Zelda said honestly and without hesitation. The cloak nodded and stood up. "Off to see your lady?" Zelda asked and the cloak shook no. "Then where are you off to?"

"Home," he said softly and she felt the urge to ask where exactly that was, though that was none of her business. "Thank you for all you've said to me Zelda, goodbye." With that the cloaked man took his leave. She stood there for a long moment after he had vanished out the propped door. Something about his goodbye...

"I never told him my name," she gasped the words and took off towards the entrance of the temple, heart thundering in her chest. She burst through the propped open door and looked around wildly, eyes hunting for the dark cloak.

He was nowhere to be found.

 _Goodbye_ _Zelda_... the voice from her dream floated into her mind and she had to lean against the door frame of the temple to keep from falling over.

"It was you," she said to the air around her.

 **XXX**

 **Special thanks to my review leaving peeps China Moon, concisponci, and endlessday! I would have had this chapter out sooner but I was having trouble with that last scene so I hope it works and flows good... Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	13. Chapter 13

A week passed for Zelda. One long, cloaked man-less week with no new revelations. She tried to piece together what her vague and fuzzy dreams attempted to reveal, but found them unhelpful. The same scenes played over and over, and nothing made any more sense than it did before she saw him. She was lost, and whatever happened to make her lose her memory had won. Acceptance sat like a heavy boulder in her gut. He was gone. She couldn't say why this was such a problem, even from his own account he had been less than a gentleman, yet she had the sense that something more was hidden in her lost memories. The first thing she tried, and what she tried to the point of nausea every day, was to shake the feeling. Every day she awoke with a sense to do the best that she could at her duties that she was assigned, but as the days passed she felt distracted. It was as though her heart was no longer in the selfless work.

As she woke up for the eighth day, she tried to grasp at the memory she had had right before waking. His name. She had heard him say his name for the first time. It was right there, on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't recall what it was. With a whine she sat up in her cot, feeling pain in her lower back from being on her feet all day the day before. Zelda slid her legs over the side of her cot, a hiss escaping her lips as the rough straw of her sandals grazed a small blister on her foot. She managed to get her feet into her sandals, working carefully around several sores, and stood up, trying not to make another noise in pain. "Pain is a reminder of the gift of life from the Holy Three," she reminded herself softly, trying not to make it sound sarcastic. The bells of the Temple tolled, a sign for the day to begin again and Zelda smoothed her hair as she grabbed her cloak.

XxX

After her meager breakfast of day old bread and an apple with more wrinkles than she could stomach to think about, Zelda began her rounds. Today she was given the market area to roam, offering prayers to the travelers and the merchants selling their goods. As she walked with the others, she heard some panicked tones amongst the market goers. "...a few towns over."

"Impossible!"

"Tore up a whole field of Eric's it did," a farmer said as he put carrots in his stall. His eyes flicked to the sky and Zelda froze in her tracks, a feeling pooling in her gut. "They say it's a mad thing, a demon given life."

"What is this demon of which you speak?" Zelda asked as she walked over to the small group, the four men gathered turning to her with a polite bow.

"Oh," the farmer scratched his patchy hair and looked to another for help.

"They say a dragon's been raiding the nearby towns and villages," a big burly man offered, his voice booming out from a scraggly beard.

"A... dragon?" Zelda tested the word on her tongue, curious as to why it made her heart speed up.

"Aye," a younger man chimed in. "They say it's acting mad, even for a dragon."

"Has it attacked any of you?" Zelda asked and they all shook their heads, eyes flicking to the sky as if it would hear them.

"No but it got my neighbor," the man with the patchy hair said as he nervously rubbed his hands on his pants. "Left nothing alive. Every last cow, even the chickens... all of it."

"And the farmer?" she asked carefully, morbid curiosity getting the best of her.

"Roasted alive in his cabin... they found him and his boys, his wife died in childbirth last year but..." the scraggly beard looked to the younger man and sighed, "it took the daughter."

"The... daughter?" Zelda asked, taken aback.

"Aye," the young man nodded, "she was young and pretty, and now she's gone." Zelda took a half step back from the men, her heart thundering in her chest.

"They say it's coming this way," the patchy haired man said and looked to the sky, "if that's the case then you can say a thousand prayers for me priestess."

XxX

"DRAGON!" the scream pulled Zelda from her sleep with a gasp. She leapt from bed, trying to ignore the feeling of deja vu she got from hearing those words as she slid on her sandals and grabbed her cloak. With a quick tug on her door she was out in the hallway in a flash, the other priestesses pulling on their cloaks as they ran to the Temple.

"The Temple doors must be opened for the people!" one woman screamed and Zelda took off running in the opposite direction, heading not for the temple but for the courtyard. She burst out into the tiny space, the meager garden forgotten under her sandals as she stared up into the night sky. Everything was on fire. It was lit up as though it were daytime and not the middle of the night. Buildings burned around her, people screaming in fear and agony. She ran to the small fence and leapt over it, hoping to help whoever she could.

A loud roar ripped through the sky and she crouched in terror, her mind remembering another roar, one that was deeper. She looked up, gasping as a massive orange body circled over her. "Goddesses," she breathed as she fell on her backside, scooting backwards in absolute terror. This wasn't the dragon she remembered... She jolted at the thought. She remembered a dragon? Another earth rumbling roar reminded her that this wasn't the time to reminisce and she scrambled to her feet, ignoring the pain in her body as she ran back to the sleeping quarters. Once inside she slammed the door and slid down, shoulders shaking in terror. "Where are you?" she asked, not of her Goddesses but of her dragon. "Why did you leave me here?"

"Zelda!" the panicked cry of a young voice pulled her from her spiraling panic and she looked to see Nana standing there, her wide eyes red with free flowing tears. "What do we do?" she asked and Zelda leapt to her feet, knowing she had to protect her.

"You need to hide," she said firmly, shoving her terror and newfound memories of a blue dragon to the back of her mind for now. "It cannot see you." She grabbed the young girl's arm and drug her into a room, shoving her under a cot. "No matter what you need to hide understand?" she demanded and the young girl nodded.

"Don't leave me," she begged and Zelda smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'm not-"

Her words were cut off as another roar ripped through the sky. The weak ceiling of the sleeping quarters caved and Zelda dove out of the way of a falling beam, a scream ripping from her throat at the sight of the dragon's legs crashing through. It's wild eyes roamed over the wreckage and Zelda leapt into it's line of sight. "Here I am you abomination!" she screamed and waved her arms, effectively drawing it's eyes from the young one under the cot. "You don't frighten me!" she screamed and grabbed a brick, aiming at it. A low rumble came from the dragon, laughter, her brain helpfully supplied and she tossed the brick, nailing it in the side.

"You think you can hurt me girl?" it asked as it began to shrink and Zelda paled as a naked man stood before her, red hair wild as he glared at her with glowing eyes. "You can't." With that he moved towards her, quicker than her mind could process and a scaled hand was on her throat. The fingers gripped tightly, cutting off her air quickly as the man pulled her to him. He inhaled and shoved her away, amusement and a hint of fear in his eyes. "Met one of us before have you? Tell me, why did the ancient one send you away?" He stalked towards her, his back now to the cot as he crouched before her.

"I-I don't know," she admitted, terror making her stutter. She opened her mouth to say more, but was cut off by a deep roar ripping through the sky once more. The dragon before her whirled, a snarl leaving his throat as he stepped away, body already morphing into his massive form as he glared up at the sky.

"MINE!" a deeper voice snarled and Zelda felt a breath of relief leave her lungs as she was bathed in blue light.

 **XXX**

 **Yeah yeah I know... I love my cliffhangers sue me. Thanks for reading and a special thanks to my reviewers LoralaiFrost, concisponci, and CallMeDecaffeinated! Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	14. Chapter 14

The massive blue dragon crashed into the half-turned man, fangs and claws gleaming in the glow from the fires around them. A low growl escaped his throat and Zelda watched in stunned shock to see the dragon morph into a mostly human male, blue scales covering his arms and legs. "Well now," the red haired man sneered as he stood up, dusting himself off needlessly, "what brings you here?"

"She's mine," the blue haired man growled out, his voice terrifyingly deep as his eyes flicked to Zelda.

"Then why is she here?" the other sneered and Zelda suddenly felt far too important to these creatures.

"This is my land Roy," he said as he stepped forward, "I've guarded it for years, what the hell were you thinking?"

"That it's time for a new alpha old man," the red head snapped. "You're old, you've lived your life, just do us all a favor and die."

"You want me dead boy?" the blue haired man spread his arms wide, his scales catching the light as wings rose from his shoulders. "Then come kill me."

"With pleasure," Roy growled and surged forward. Zelda watched, a yelp leaving her throat as they morphed, taking to the sky with low growls leaving both of them. She scrambled to her feet, eyes on the battle raging overhead as she moved to the cot.

"Nana," she reached under the cot and grabbed the young girl's arm, "go to the Temple."

"What about you?" the young girl asked, her little hands gripping Zelda's arm tightly.

"I'll be fine go," she said as she tried to pry her arm loose from the girl's death grip. "GO!" she finally snapped and the young girl took off, tears pouring from her eyes. Zelda felt a pang of guilt that was quickly squashed by the orange and red dragon crashing to the ground, the blue one lowering to it with his claws extended. The other dragon morphed, rolling out of the way as the blue one landed with a resounding boom. Zelda felt her teeth rattle in her mouth as she climbed from the wreckage of the sleeping quarters and moved to the ruined entrance. She gasped as the blue dragon morphed to match the other, both of them meeting with claws flashing in the light.

"You dare to encroach on my land?!" the blue one snarled as he shoved the orange one to the ground. He advanced slowly, the smaller man obviously injured as he tried to get to his feet. "You try to attack what is mine?" he bent over, wrapping his clawed hand around the other's throat. The red head scratched at the arm attached to the hand cutting off his air, sparks flying from the blue scales protecting the arm. "You think you can kill me boy?"

"I can try," the man gasped out and morphed, a growl escaping his throat as flames leapt from his snout. The blue one blocked the flames with his arms, his own body morphing slowly. "Just give up!" the orange one snarled from his snout, eyes flicking around him wildly.

"I have survived ages," the deep voice from the blue dragon sounded, Zelda watching from the safety of the wrecked building. "Knights have tried, sacrifices have tried, other dragons far older than you lay dead on my mountain... You're a foolish young thing, and I pity the bitch you came from." The orange one rumbled at that and his eyes landed on Zelda who flinched from the hatred in the inhuman eyes.

"I would pity your own bitch," he snarled and lurched forward. Zelda screamed and tried to step back, tripping over a fallen beam and landing on her back. All the air escaped her lungs in a whoosh, and she laid there, stunned as the orange one morphed and grabbed her with clawed human hands.

"LET HER GO!" the blue one snarled, morphing to match the man now holding Zelda to him tightly.

"The mighty Ike," the voice in her ear chuckled the words and Zelda gasped as the name was spoken, memories flooding her brain like a dam broke, "finally found a mate he wants to keep... Why her though? She's nothing special..." he buried his nose in her hair, teeth nipping at her skin. Zelda tried to wriggle from his grip, but he tightened his hold and kept her close. "She's just another human, she's meant to fuck and toss aside."

"Let. Her. Go." Zelda let her eyes roam over Ike as he stood there, blood pouring from scratches and pooling at his feet.

"You bonded to her," the words were a shocked gasp from Roy. "You... you idiot!" he laughed as he pulled Zelda's head to the side, exposing her throat. Zelda tensed, eyes looking for anything to use as a weapon against her captor. "They don't live long Ike and once you bond you-"

"I know what happens boy!" Ike snapped, eyes flicking to Zelda. "Let her go."

"Oh no," Roy said with amusement. "I kill her, I kill you. Bound dragons are weak!" he said the words and Zelda tried to jab a foot onto his. Her jaw clamped shut with the force of her movement being stopped abruptly and she realized belatedly that he had scales protecting his feet. The one holding her gripped her throat, a long claw piercing her skin. Zelda gasped as she felt the claw sink in, already feeling blood pour from the wound. "Say goodbye Ike!" He jabbed his claw in deeper and Zelda could taste blood in her mouth as he let her go. She fell to the ground, limp as the dragon morphed and took the sky.

"NO!" Ike was at her side in an instant, a hand over her wound. "Dammit! Fuck! Zelda," he pulled her head up to face him and Zelda struggled to focus on him. "Shit I am so sorry I never meant for this to happen to you," he leaned his forehead against hers and Zelda put a hand weakly on his cheek. She felt warm skin and smiled up at him.

"Ike," she said, trying to blink the encroaching darkness from her eyes, "it's okay I-"

"Don't talk, please don't," he shook his head, kissing her palm and shutting his eyes. "I can... I can..." His words faded as Zelda felt her eyes droop. Then, there was darkness.

 **XXX**

 **Bum Bum BUUUMMMM! I'm too hyper, and I'm sorry for that but it had to be done. Thanks for reading and high five to my reviewers FireEmblemNerd0909 and Purple Mercenary (I love that you didn't log in, made my day for some reason) Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	15. Chapter 15

Zelda jolted awake with a gasp. She blinked her eyes a few times, disoriented and confused by her surroundings. She was in a dark room, soft furs beneath her. After a moment the night came back to her and she put a hand to her throat. A small scar was on her neck where the dragon man had stabbed her. "Ike," she whispered the name as she crawled off the now familiar bed, pulling a soft white fur around her shoulders. She felt weak and stumbled, a grunt escaping her lips as she caught herself on her hands and knees. Carefully she stood up and made it to the wall, using it for support as she made it into the familiar hallway. "Ike?" she called out, wincing at how hoarse she sounded. She heard a noise come from near the entrance and carefully made her way to the bright light of day.

She made it to the mouth of the cave, gasping at the sight before her. Ike stood there, half human with scales and wings shining brightly in the afternoon light, the other dragon bleeding at his feet. Ike whirled at her gasp, worry creasing his brow as he stepped up to her. "What are you doing up? You need rest Zelda," he stepped over to her as he spoke, a clawed hand reaching up to her face. She took his hand and felt the scales and claws melt away, leaving a warm human hand in hers. "Go back inside," he said softly, blinking away the slits in his eyes to reveal rounded pupils.

"What are you doing?" she asked and he looked over his shoulder at the shaking dragon.

"Taking care of a problem," he answered vaguely and she sighed.

"How's the town?"

"Practically in ruins thanks to him," Ike said the words, a growl in the back of his throat and Roy whimpered.

"I should help them," Zelda said with a touch of worry and Ike shook his head.

"I took care of it," he said and she gave him a look. "What? He had quite a bit of gold amassed in his cave, I didn't need all of that."

"You took his gold?" she asked and Ike grinned, fangs gleaming in the light.

"He's not going to need it when I'm done with him," he replied ominously and she shook her head. "Go inside and rest. I don't want you seeing this." His tone held a pleading note to it and she nodded.

"Okay," she said and he leaned towards her, giving her a soft kiss. As he pulled his lips away she bit hers together, a smile on her lips as she went back into the cave.

XxX

Resting proved hard to do with the noise coming from outside the cave and Zelda found herself unable to sleep. The howls of pain made her skin crawl and she realized just how dangerous it was to upset a dragon like Ike. Her mind went over everything that happened to her in a very brief amount of time and a disbelieving laugh escaped her lips. She was sacrificed to appease the dragon terrorizing her village, the dragon fell in love with her, sent her away, and now she was back in his cave, listening to him most likely kill another dragon.

After a very long time the noises stopped and shortly after that Ike came into the bedroom, his eyes on her warily. "How are you feeling?" he asked carefully and she smiled at him.

"I don't know what you did, but I feel great," she answered honestly and he nodded.

"Good... I can take you back to the town if you want I just wanted you here while you healed up and-"

"Ike," she cut him off and he looked up at her, rounded pupils searching hers as he walked over to the bed of furs, "I don't want to go back."

"You... don't?" he asked, his voice giving away his disbelief. "Zelda I'm not human I-"

"I know you aren't, believe me, I know," she said with a light laugh as he crawled onto the furs, a very safe distance between them. "I know that what you did to me before," he ducked his head and she moved closer to him to take his hand, making him look up at her, "was out of not only confusion but also that behavior is just in your nature. You're not human, you're a dragon. Dragons are greedy, selfish, rude, mean, harsh," she paused at his narrowed eyes and smiled at him, "and despite everything wrong with you I don't want to leave. I know how crazy this makes me sound but I want to be here with you. I feel safe with you Ike. I feel complete," at her words he looked in her eyes, rounded eyes searching hers curiously.

"I never meant for this to be," he said carefully. "I really landed in that field with every intention of eating you." She laughed, squeezing his fingers as he grinned at her. "I looked at you, smelled you... and I couldn't. I knew in that moment I was in trouble but... I couldn't care less."

"That other dragon-"

"He won't be a problem anymore," Ike vowed and she nodded.

"He said something about you being bound to me?" she asked and he sighed heavily.

"It's something that can't be helped," he said as he looked down at their entwined fingers, Zelda getting the sense that he was choosing his words carefully. "The only way I can explain it is that in you I have found my perfect mate and no matter what I can't live without you. I tried, I panicked when I realized that I had fallen for you, I sent you away to try and clear my head but the second you were gone..." He trailed off and shook his head slowly. "I need you Zelda, without you I am nothing."

"Is it bad for me to admit that I like this?" she asked and he looked up at her, a low chuckle escaping his lips.

"I don't think so, I was actually scared you'd want to leave again and I would only be able to see you when you were sleeping."

"You took away my pain while I was there and brought me a flower from the top of your mountain," Zelda said and Ike shook his head.

"Our mountain," he said and she raised her eyebrows in shock. "You're my mate Zelda, everything of mine is now yours as well."

"So if I wanted to take some gold and help people in-"

"I would begrudgingly let you," he said with a scowl and she leaned forward, pulling on his arm to bring his face to hers. She kissed him, a soft kiss that she felt him restraining himself on. After a brief moment she pulled back and looked at his face, the want etched in every feature. "You still need to rest and heal up, you're not fully-"

"Are you trying to tell me or you that?" she asked and he let out a playful growl as he laid on the furs, holding out his arms for her.

"Mostly myself," he admitted as she settled in his arms as if she had always belonged there. She felt him press soft kisses into her hair and she smiled against his warm skin as sleep moved to claim her once more.

XxX

Zelda smiled at the look of shock on the High Priestess's face as she held out the bag of gold coins, Ike barely holding in a whine as the woman grabbed a handful in awe. "You're donating this to the needy?" the woman looked up at them and Zelda nodded. "All of this? Zelda dear we can't accept this much it's-"

"I saw how badly the people needed it in my brief time here," Zelda cut off her words and looked to the meager bag that didn't make a dent in Ike's treasure room. "After the attack a few months back I know these people need it now more than ever."

"My Goddesses," the High Priestess shook her head and looked up at them, "this is an unheard of kindness I don't know what to say."

"Just promise me the people will get help," Zelda said with a smile and the woman nodded profusely.

"Absolutely! Every last penny will go to the orphans and homeless."

"Excellent," Zelda looked to Ike who held out an arm for her to take.

"My dear wait," the High Priestess called and Zelda halted midstep, watching the woman walk over to her. "Forgive me for asking for this is not my place but I sense Nayru telling me that you are with child?" Zelda looked nervously to Ike to see his eyebrow rise slightly.

"I believe I am," Zelda answered after a moment and the woman clapped her hands excitedly.

"Children are a true gift from the Three."

"They are indeed," Zelda said and took Ike's still offered arm before bidding the priestess farewell and walking out into the dimming light of the setting sun.

"With child?" Ike whispered furiously in her ear and she smiled up at him.

"I might be," she said casually and he pulled her to him, lips crashing against hers as he held her close. "Ike," she said around his lips and he pulled back, confusion flicking across his features momentarily, "I'm not going to... lay an egg right?" she asked and he laughed, his head thrown back before he kissed her temple gently.

"We'll have a baby the normal way, though our child will most likely be covered in scales," he confided after a moment and she hummed in approval.

"Will this be your first child?" she asked and he looked down at her, deep blue eyes slitted as he stared into hers.

"Yes," he said as he took her hands. "Our first and my first." Zelda smiled up at him, standing on her toes to reach his lips. He met her halfway, pulling her to him and wrapping his warm arms around her. In the warmth of her dragon's human arms, Zelda felt at home.

 **XXX**

 **And that's the end! Thank you so much for reading and sticking with this one! I wanted to do dragon Ike and I know he's not a gentleman but if you've read any dragon lore (this chick has read A LOT) none of them are so... he's a dragon and while that doesn't excuse his actions it explains them. Anyway thank you all so much for reading! And to my faithful reviewers, you guys make my day you have no idea how awesome it is getting those email alerts knowing people like my writing. Thank you so much all of you and while this marks the end of this tale I have many more Zike stories in progress that I hope you will enjoy as well. That's all for this one. Much love, Leigh**


End file.
